The Daughters of Slytherin and Gryffindor
by Queen Li
Summary: When you're the twin daughters of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, anything can happen! An evil grandfather, strange dreams, and a karaoke contest await!
1. Prologue: The Start Of My New Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Simone and Arissa. All other characters are from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

 (A/N) The prologue is in Draco's point of view. After the prologue, it will be alternately narrated by Simone and Arissa.

**Prologue: The Start of My New Life**

**Draco******

I couldn't believe it. After nine long months, Hermione was going to give birth to our twin daughters. We arrived at the hospital about five hours ago, but they kicked me out of the delivery room. I guess they thought I would be in the way. I guess it's for the best.

By now, you're probably wondering why I'm so mellow. Well, it's like this, I was thrown out of my parents house after my father found out I didn't want to be a Death Eater. It was fine by me. It was at that time I confessed my love to Hermione.  Surprisingly, she felt the same way about me. Thanks, Father. You'll never see me again. Forget meeting your grandchildren too! I sometimes wish that my parents were more understanding of my and Hermione's relationship like her parents and her friends. I guess I was the messed up one.  

I didn't even notice the doctor standing in front of me.

 "Mr. Malfoy?"

 I sat up. "Yes?"

The doctor smiled. "You have two beautiful daughters. Hermione is doing fine as well."

 My head was spinning. "My girls are here?"

He smiled again. "Yes, they're here. Hermione and the girls are doing fine. Go and see them."

 He didn't have to tell me twice!

I walked as fast as I could to Hermione's room. When I got there, it was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. My wife looked peaceful, tired, but peaceful, staring at the two pink bundles in her arms.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Hi, Draco. There are two little ones who want to meet you."

I walked over to her bed and pulled up a chair. I couldn't help staring at the two little girls in her arms. "They're beautiful, love."

She smiled. "Want to hold them?"

Before I could even answer, she placed little Simone Elizabeth Leigh Malfoy in my arms. She was so tiny and so light. She had her mother's complexion and my eyes and hair.

 "I can't believe they're here," I whispered. I turned to Hermione. "Can I hold Arissa?"

She smiled again. "Of course." With that, in addition to Simone already in my arms, I now held Arissa Marie Anne as well. She looked exactly like Simone. I gazed at them in wonder.

I looked at Hermione and said, "This is the start of my new life."


	2. Chapter 1: We're Being Followed

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Simone and Arissa. All other characters are from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling

Dreamer22: Thanks for your review! I'll try to make the story live up to your expectations!

**Chapter One: We're Being Followed**

**Eleven Years Later- Simone**

Sometime in August, my sister and I were going out for ice cream. As we walked out the front door, I had this strange feeling, like we were being followed. I couldn't shake it. Finally, I turned around only to see someone slink away in the nearby bushes.

"Arissa, we're being followed," I said to her.

I noticed her now pale face. "What do you mean we're being followed?" she asked shakily.

I shook my head. "Not here!" I grabbed her by the wrist, leading her to a private place on our land.

"Simone, this is serious! What are we going to do?"

I shook my head sadly. "I don't know. Maybe we should go out later with Mum and Dad."

Arissa nodded, running her fingers through her shoulder length hair. "They won't let anything bad happen to us, right?"

"Of course not! They love us to death!" I sighed heavily. "Come on, Riss, let's go inside."

"Did you see the person?" Arissa whispered.

I nodded. "I only saw a glimpse of him. I think….I think it looked like Dad, only older," I whispered back.

"You don't think…it's our grandfather do you?"

"I hope not, Riss," I said, pulling my long hair back. "I hope not."

We walked back into our house through the back door, scaring our Mum.

"What are you two doing back so early?" she demanded.

"Relax, Mum," Arissa said. "We don't feel like having ice cream right now. Can we wait until Dad comes home?"

"Well yes, of course, but why?"

Arissa and I exchanged "Should we tell her?" looks.

"We just don't want ice cream right now," I said. "That's all."

Surprisingly, she believed us. "Come on, Simone. Let's go to your room," Arissa said.

Once we were in my room, we came apart. 

"Simone, I'm scared."

"Don't be. Whoever it is can't hurt us. Dad would have a fit if he anything happened to us."

"But what if that person you saw really was our grandfather?"

"Then Dad can deal with it. We'll be in Hogwarts soon."

"August 31st isn't coming soon enough."

"Don't worry about it, Riss."

A new thought came into my head then, but I was interrupted by a male voice.

"Simone! Arissa! I'm home!"

I smiled at my sister. "Come along, Arissa! Dad's back!"

(A/N) I know, this chapter was boring, but I can't think when I have 3 kids screaming in my ear! Read and review- flames will be used to cook my dinner!


	3. Chapter 2: Stalker Revealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Simone and Arissa. All other characters are from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Two- Stalker Revealed**

**Arissa******

I let out a sigh of relief. Dad was home. I could cuddle up next to him and make the world go away. Needless to say, I'm not feeling so brave after Simone told me that we were being followed. She says it's nothing.

She's always been the braver one. We all know she'll be in Gryffindor when we get to Hogwarts. No one is sure about me.  Everyone who knows us say I'm Daddy's little girl. I'm not that much younger than Simone, only fifteen minutes, but still that's what they say.

Simone snapped me out of my thoughts. "Hey, Arissa! Are you there? Dad's home! Let's go!"

"And they say you're the bossy one," I said, rolling my eyes.

"And they say you're the quiet one," she said, laughing.

There was a knock on the door. "Simone? Arissa? Can I come in? It's Dad."

"Sure!" we exclaimed in unison.

He came in the room, giving me a warm fuzzy feeling. I always feel safe around my father. He's always there for us, something he says his father never did for him.

"So, how was your day?" he asked.

"It was fine," Simone said.

I looked at her shocked. Sure, she lied to Mum earlier, but she never lies to Dad.

I guess she saw the face I made because she said "Actually, Dad, it wasn't fine. There's someone following us. It happened today when Arissa and I were going to get ice cream."

I never saw my father get so angry. His pale face was now scarlet red. "What do you mean someone is following you?"

I finally had the nerve to say something. "Simone said she saw an older version of you."

"What?"

"She said I saw an older version of you." She sighed. "It's true. I did. I have no idea who it is though."

"But why would someone want to follow you?"

"We don't know, Daddy," I said.

DING-DONG

"I better get it," Dad said as he left the room.

"Arissa, come on! I want to see who it is!" Simone exclaimed, tugging on my arm.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." I followed her down the stairs, but Simone stopped me. Someone was at the door alright.

It was our stalker. I was right. It was our grandfather.

(A/N) Well another chapter come and gone! Who really thought it was Lucius stalking Simone and Arissa? Well, you were right anyway. Please review. Flames will be used to cook my dinner tonight!


	4. Chapter 3: The First Meeting

Disclaimer: You already know it! My fingers hurt from typing it out for 3 chapters!

**Chapter Three- The First Meeting**

**Simone**

I can't believe it. I can't bloody believe it. Arissa was right the whole time. I should've known she was right. She was always able to figure people out. I envy her for that.

"Now do you believe me?" Arissa whispered.

"I know, Arissa. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

She put a finger to her lips. "Shh. Listen."

I turned my attention downstairs. Dad was furious. You could hear it in his voice.

"What the hell are you doing here, Father?"

"What are you talking about, Draco? Can't a man visit his son?"

Dad ignored his question. "Are you the one following my daughters?"

Arissa and I exchanged looks. We knew now he was.

Our grandfather sighed heavily. "I'll tell you but not out here."

We heard our father sigh. He knew he couldn't win.

"I want your wife to hear this too," we heard him say. "And the girls."

"Very well," Dad said smugly. "Simone! Arissa! Hermione! Come to the living room, please."

Arissa went pale for the second time today. "Come on. Dad wants us."

She followed me down the stairs. By the time we arrived in the living room, Mum was giving out drinks.

Dad spotted us. "Girls, come here. There's someone here to see you."

Lucius got up to see us better. "My word! Draco, they look almost exactly like you! Fine examples of the Malfoy family name! I expect they will be in Slytherin?"

Dad and I laughed. "Actually, we think Simone will be in Gryffindor."

Lucius looked like someone slapped him across the face. "And the other?" he asked coolly.

"Excuse me?" Arissa roared, looking Lucius in the face. "I have a bloody name. I am Arissa Marie Anne Malfoy!"

I looked at Mum, surprised. Arissa never raised her voice, not even to strangers. I never knew my sister had it in her. Dad looked amused, though.

"With the exception of today, you will NEVER see me again!" She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

I saw Dad give Lucius a smug look. "I guess you got your answer."

(A/N) Well, what did you think? I didn't write this story for nothing! Review!


	5. Chapter 4: Reason to Believe

Disclaimer: You know it already! Do I have to repeat myself? Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, except Simone and Arissa.

**Chapter Four- Reason to Believe**

**Arissa**

I never thought I would snap at Lucius, I mean, my grandfather, but he really upset me. I have never been called "The Other One" until now. He will pay for this.

After my outburst, I ran into my room and locked the door. I wanted to be left alone. I never heard Simone come up the stairs ten minutes later.

"Arissa!" Simone called. "Come on! It's me! Let me in!"

I sighed. "Can't I be left alone for a few minutes?"

"No! Come on, 'Rissa! Let me in!" she pleaded.

I have never heard my sister beg like this. "Fine. Hold on." I unlocked the door for her. Simone walked in and sat on my bed.

"I have a whole new reason to believe that you will be in Gryffindor!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I've never heard you raise your voice to anyone, let alone a stranger! You've got guts, sis!"

I smiled at her last comment. "You don't think Dad's disappointed do you?"

"Disappointed? No! He seemed glad you told him off!"

"What did Lucius want anyway?"

"He wanted to apologize to Dad about the way he treated him, but he knew Dad wouldn't let him, so he figured the only way to get to him would be through us."

"Well he got the surprise of his life!" I exclaimed.

We giggled. "Yeah, he did. Anyway, that's why he was following us."

"Let me get this straight. Lucius wanted to apologize to Dad, so he stalked us so he could talk to him?"

Simone nodded. "He thought we would feel sorry-"

She was cut off by another knock at my door. "Arissa? Can I come in?" Dad asked.

I looked at Simone. She nodded. Apparently, she was done. "Yes."

He entered my room with a worried look on his face. "Arissa, I'm so sorry for what he said to you."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

"I know it's not, but…" He glanced at my sister. "'Mone, can you leave us alone for a minute?"

She got up and left to go to her room.

"Arissa, you proved me wrong today."

I looked at him innocently. "What do you mean? Am I in trouble?"

He chuckled. "No, of course not. You proved to me that you're braver than we thought. You stood up to my father, which is no easy task."

He sighed. "I always thought you were going to be a Hufflepuff. Today, you proved me wrong. I think you'll be a Gryffindor."

"You know what, Dad? I think you're right!"

(A/N) So what do you think? Review if you must! Flames will be used to cook my dinner.


	6. Chapter 5: My Little Gryffindors

Disclaimer: We already know this, right? Do I have to keep typing it out? All characters are from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling except for Simone, Arissa, and Professor Lynch.

To all my reviewers: You like me! You really like me! Or should that be "You like my story!"? Ah, well, it doesn't matter! I hope this chapter will live up to your expectations!

(A/N)- Professor Lynch is NOT the Irish Quidditch player from Goblet of Fire!

**Chapter Five- My Little Gryffindors**

**Simone**

Life didn't change much after Lucius arrived at our house two weeks ago. We were too busy getting everything ready for school.

I honestly can't believe it! After so many years, Arissa and I are finally going to Hogwarts! We know the teachers haven't changed much since Mum and Dad were there. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Snape are still there as far as we know. The only new teacher we've heard of was for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lynch.

Anyway, it's our last night at home. Mum was getting teary-eyed at the dinner table, saying that her babies were growing up too fast, while Dad said nothing. I'm not sure why, though. 

After dinner, Arissa and I went into my room to pack. Six robes, two wands (12 in. mahogany and unicorn hair for Arissa; 10 ½ in. willow and dragon heartstring for me), two pairs of dragon hide gloves, normal Muggle clothes, and two sets of books to take to school, plus our snowy owls, Bianca (mine) and Mercury (Arissa's).

"Hey, uh, Simone? Do you really think we'll be Sorted into Gryffindor?"

I stared at my sister, my expression blank. "Of course we will! You've shown more bravery in the past two weeks than I've shown in my entire lifetime!"

"Don't say that! You laughed in Lucius' face! Remember?"

The truth was, I did forget! We were so shocked at Arissa's outburst that everyone forgot that I laughed in his face. I'm not bitter, though.

"I forgot about that! I'm sorry!"

She smiled. "Don't be! Remember, we're the daughters of a Gryffindor!"

"And a Slytherin!" I retorted.

She sighed. "I keep forgetting that Dad was in Slytherin," she said softly.

"Aw, come on, Riss! Don't dwell on the past! Especially Dad's past! He's changed, remember?"

She nodded. "Of course I do! It's hard to imagine Dad being a Slytherin."

I smiled. "Just think, Arissa, you'll be the first Malfoy not in Slytherin!"

"Me? Why me?"

"Alphabetical order, remember?" 

I swear my sister is becoming a mental case. She's never acted like this!

A knock came at my door. "Girls? Can we come in?"

"Yep!" I exclaimed. Arissa turned away.

Mum and Dad came into the room. "Are you all packed?" Dad asked.

"Yep, right down to our wands," Arissa said.

"That's good," Mum said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Come here."

We came into her outstretched arms so she could hug us. "I'm really going to miss you."

"Aw, Hermione! They'll be fine! They're Malfoys! They can handle anything that's thrown at them." He gave us a look. "Right, girls?"

I recognized that look. It meant "Agree with me or else."

I swallowed. "Right, Dad. We can handle anything."

Mum let us go and looked at my alarm clock; 10:30. "You two better get to bed," she said. "You have a big day ahead of you."

She hugged us one last time and left.

"You'll send us an owl after you've been Sorted, right?" Dad asked.

"We will. We promise!" we exclaimed in unison.

He pulled us together for another hug and kissed us on the forehead. "My Gryffindors," he murmured. "My little Gryffindors."

(A/N) Ok, so this one was a little boring, but this chapter was hard to write! Bloody writer's block. You know the drill- review!


	7. Chapter 6: Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: You should know it by now! Oh yeah, I also own Justin Potter and Jessica and Landon Weasley.

(A/N) Thank you to all my reviewers! 

BraveSpiritGryffindor: I know the chapters are short, but remember this story is told in two different points of view. Anyway, I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far!

**Chapter Six- Hogwarts Express**

**Arissa**

I never thought today would come. Today is a big day in the Malfoy family; the day we will prove Lucius wrong. There will not be another Malfoy in Slytherin, at least not while we're there!

"Arissa? Are you awake?" Simone whispered, tapping at my door.

"Yes," I whispered back. "Come in."

Simone stared into the blackness of my room. "I can't sleep."

"I can't either," I confessed. "Can you believe it, Simone? We're finally going to Hogwarts!"

"I know!" she exclaimed. "We will prove to everyone that there's more to a Malfoy than being a Slytherin!"

I smiled at her last statement. "There will be no Malfoys in Slytherin. It starts with us!"

"Arissa!"

"It's true, Simone! We are going to end this once and for all!"

She sighed. I think she knew I was right. "I guess I'd better get back to bed," she said as she got up.

"I guess so. We have a busy day ahead of us."

I watched as my sister shuffled to my door. Right before she closed it, she whispered," Thanks, sis. You really helped me out."

I smiled, turned over on my side, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Arissa, wake up!"

I groaned and buried my head under my pillow.

"Arissa, you don't want to miss the train to Hogwarts!"

Hogwarts! I almost forgot! Simone and I are supposed to go to Hogwarts today!

I sat bolt upright in my bed, whacking my head into Simone's.

"Ouch! Geez, Arissa, aren't you jumpy today?" she asked, rubbing her forehead.

I blushed. "I'm sorry, 'Mone!"

She laughed. "It's alright! Really, it is!" 

"Are you two awake yet?" Dad called from downstairs.

"Yes!" I answered.

"Well get dressed and get down here!"

"Ok!" I turned towards my sister. "What should I wear?"

"Muggle clothes, of course! We can't be seen wearing our school robes! The Ministry would kill us!"

"Excuse me, but who's the quiet one?"

"Shut up, Rissa!" 

I grinned. "Now get out so I can get dressed!"

After making sure I looked decent, wearing a pair of jeans, a turquoise shirt, and a turquoise necklace Dad bought for me, I went downstairs.

"See, Dad? I told you Arissa was awake!"

"Shut up, Simone!"

He laughed. "Come on, you two, settle down. Don't want to go to Hogwarts with broken limbs, right?"

Mum chuckled. "Did you pack everything?"

"Didn't you ask us that last night?" I asked.

"It doesn't hurt to double check, right?"

"I guess it doesn't," I said slowly. "But we have everything we need for our first year at school."

She smiled. "We'd better get going, Draco. We don't want the girls to miss the train."

Since Dad had put our trunks in the car last night, we were ready to go to King's Cross Station. With our owls' cages in our hands, we left the house we had grown up in.

After about twenty minutes, we arrived at King's Cross. I asked Dad how to get onto the platform.

"All you need to do is walk through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10."

"And if you're nervous, run," Mum added.

"We're not nervous!" Simone and I exclaimed together.

Mum smiled. "I know you're not. I forget you've never really been nervous in your entire lives."

"Can we go to the platform? Please?" Simone asked.

"Yes, you can. Hermione, you go first with Simone. Arissa and I will follow you."

A few minutes later, I saw Mum and Simone vanish through the barrier.

"Are you ready, Arissa?"

"Let's go!"

A few seconds later, we were on the platform with Mum and Simone.

We got our things on the train and settled into a compartment.

"We'll see you during the holidays!" Mum called from the platform.

"Bye, girls. Behave! Don't forget to send us an owl after you've been Sorted!" Dad yelled.

We waved until we saw our parents vanished from sight.

We never noticed the three people standing at the door to our compartment.

"Hey, Arissa! Simone!"

We turned around. There stood Justin Potter, who was a 3rd year Gryffindor, Landon Weasley, another 3rd year Gryffindor, and his little sister, Jessica, who was in our year.

"Reunited on the Hogwarts Express!" Jessica exclaimed.

We all laughed. "Why don't you three come in and share our compartment?" I asked.

"Okay," Justin said. "Come on!"

 About twenty minutes later, a fat woman came up with a trolley filled with sweets.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked.

"Can we get some Chocolate Frogs? And some Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans?" Simone asked.

The woman smiled. "Of course!"

"You're a bold one, Simone," Justin said.

"What? I like these jelly beans!"

"Anything else?" the woman asked.

"I'll take a few Cauldron Cakes and some Pumpkin Pasties," I said.

After everyone else bought their sweets, she left.

After many games of Exploding Snap, and after we changed our robes, we arrived at Hogwarts.

"We're finally here!" Jessica, Simone, and I exclaimed.

(A/N) My fingers hurt from typing that long chapter! The next chapter, the girls are (finally) Sorted! Review! 


	8. Chapter 7: The Hat Says?

Disclaimer: I own Simone and Arissa Malfoy, Justin Potter, Jessica and Landon Weasley, Professor Lynch, and all students. All other characters are from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

(A/N) This will be the only chapter where Simone and Arissa narrate!

**Chapter Seven: The Hat Says?**

**Simone**

You'd think I'd be scared to come off the train only to see a giant bellowing for the first years, but I wasn't. I remember Mum telling us about Hagrid. She says he's a really sweet man, but warned us to never eat his cooking!

After I saw him, I nudged Arissa and pointed to him.

"Simone? Isn't that Hagrid?" she asked.

"Yes, it's him," I replied. "Maybe he'll remember Mum."

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" he bellowed.

"We'll see him later," I told Arissa. "He'll most likely be at the feast, right?"

We started to move, but stopped when we realized that Jessica wasn't walking with us. She seemed glued to the floor.

"Jessica, come on!" I said, tugging on her robes. "Hagrid isn't going to hurt you."

"I know that," she whispered. 

"Then why aren't you moving?" Arissa asked her.

"I'm a little nervous about the Sorting Ceremony."

"Jessica! You can't be serious! You'll be a Gryffindor like Justin and Landon!"

"Well, since you put it that way. Come on!"

We laughed. "That's the Jessie we know and love!" Arissa said excitedly.

Arissa, Jessica, and I made our way to the front of the crowd.

"Any more firs' years? No? All right, then. No more than four to a boat!" he said.

The three of us were joined by another student, Jordan Rodriguez, for our journey across the lake. 

Then we saw it, Hogwarts, our home for the next seven years.

Our boat ride finally ended as we landed on shore, near the entrance to the school.

"You wait here," Hagrid said as he pounded on the large door.

A few seconds passed before an old woman, dressed in robes, came to address us.

"Here are the firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid," she said. "I will take them from here."

She turned to us. "Follow me please."

We followed her up a flight of stairs, and through about five hallways before she stopped at another large door.

It was there she explained the Houses, the points, and how our Houses would be our family for the next seven years. 

"I will be right back," she said. "I must see if the others are ready for the Ceremony." The door closed.

Arissa and I exchanged glances. "We have to try on the hat in front of the entire school?" Arissa squeaked.

I nodded. "Apparently, Mum and Dad left something out when they told us about Hogwarts."

That set off a whole new conversation among the other first years. I heard snippets of conversation, some repeating Arissa, others laughing.

"Oh, look!" another first year exclaimed. "Ghosts!"

I turned around as the ghosts came to "visit" us.

"Oh, look, Fat Friar. It's the first years!" one of them said.

The Fat Friar smiled. "Well, hello, children. Welcome to Hogwarts!"

They disappeared through the doors. More conversation was heard throughout the first years.

The door opened. Professor McGonagall came out.

"We are ready for you now. Please form a straight line."

We formed the straight line she asked for, and she led us through the Great Hall. The famous Hogwarts Sorting Hat was perched on top of a stool in front of the Hall.

 "Gather around here, everybody," Professor McGonagall called. 

We never expected the Hat to start singing!

"Oh yeah, Mum and Dad really left something out," I said to Arissa.

The Hat stopped singing and the whole Hall exploded in cheers.

Professor McGonagall pulled out a roll of parchment. "Now when I call your name, please come up. I will place the Hat on your head to be Sorted into your House."

"Brown, Jeanette!"

A girl with dark brown hair sat on the stool and put the Hat on her head. A few seconds later, the Hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

It went that way for the next few students. One student was on the stool for almost a full minute before the Hat declared him a Slytherin.

"Malfoy, Arissa!"

Arissa went up for her turn with the Hat. 

**Arissa**

Professor McGonagall placed the Hat on my head, blocking my view of the other students.

A voice popped inside my head.

"Oh, a Malfoy, eh? Wait! What is this? You're not cunning, shrewd, power-hungry, or ambitious! I can't place you in Slytherin. I sense bravery, though. Not a bad mind either. Well, better be, GRYFFINDOR!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. I proved Lucius wrong. I jumped off the stool to join my new classmates.

That was before I heard the school talking.

"Oh my God! A Malfoy that's not in Slytherin?" 

"What will her father say?"

I ignored them and went to the Gryffindor table.

**Simone**

I smiled. I knew Arissa would be a Gryffindor. The first Malfoy that's not in Slytherin. Lucius would have a heart attack. Not that I care, though.

"Malfoy, Simone!"

 I heard conversation throughout the Great Hall.

"Another Malfoy?"

"Will she be in Slytherin? Her sister isn't!"

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head, just like she did the other students.

"Ah, another Malfoy," the Hat said. "Just like your sister, I see. Bravery is your strongest attribute. I know where to put you! GRYFFINDOR!"

I lived up to my parents' expectations. Wouldn't Dad be impressed!

I joined Arissa at the Gryffindor table, just as the next student was being Sorted, Amanda Moran, another Hufflepuff.

A few students were left. Jordan was Sorted into Gryffindor.

It was Jessica's turn now. She was pale as she went up to Professor McGonagall.

The Hat was barely touching her head when it screamed, "RAVENCLAW!"

Arissa and I exchanged looks. Jessica wasn't in Gryffindor? What are we going to do?

The last student, Adrian Zabine, was Sorted into Gryffindor. The stool and the Hat were taken away.

Professor Dumbledore rose from the middle of the staff table. "I'd like to say a few words before we start eating and here they are: Sidekick! Mouthwash! Weirdo! Hair! Let's eat!"

I never saw so much food in my entire life. Roasted chicken, roast beef, and many other things filled the table. We talked to our fellow Gryffindors: Jordan, Christina, Lisa, Alexander, Adrian, Brice, Christopher, and Michael.

"I can't believe it!" Jordan said. "You two are Malfoys and you're not in Slytherin!"

"You have to remember something," I told her. "Our mother was a Gryffindor."

Arissa nodded. "Yep, maybe you've heard of her. Hermione Granger Malfoy."

"Hermione Granger is your mother?" Lisa asked. "One of the smartest witches this school has ever seen?"

"Yeah, that's her!" Arissa said.

Before we knew it, dinner was over. After Dumbledore reminded the students about the Forbidden Forest and such, we went off to our dormitories.

The Gryffindor prefect, Amanda Lindsey, led us to the portrait of a very fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" the portrait asked.

"Lion's pride," Amanda answered.

The portrait opened, revealing our Common Room.

"All right everyone!" Amanda exclaimed. "The girls' dorms are upstairs to your right! Boys, same, but to your left. Good night, everyone!"

Arissa and I went upstairs to send an owl to our parents.

(A/N) There you have it! There are no Malfoys in Slytherin in this story! You know the drill! Review!


	9. Chapter 8: Of Gryffindors and Potions Ma...

Disclaimer: See my last chapter! I'm not going to type it out anymore!

(A/N) Thanks to all my reviewers!

BraveSpiritGryffindor: Yes, Arissa and Simone knew Justin, Landon, and Jessica because their parents are still best friends! I'm sorry I didn't mention it before! Enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter Eight: Of Gryffindors and Potions Masters**

**Arissa**

Needless to say, it's the first day of the term. Jordan, Christina, and I have been awake for about an hour now. Simone and Lisa are still sleeping. Time for Simone to get her just desserts!

"Simone! Lisa! Come on! Get up! Breakfast is in half an hour!" Jordan yelled.

Simone just ignored her and pulled the covers over her head, while Lisa mumbled, "Somebody's anxious to get to class!"

I looked up at Jordan and Christina, grinning evilly. "You two get Lisa out of bed. I have a plan for my sister."

"Ooooooooooooh! What are you going to do, Arissa?" Christina asked. Her brown eyes opened wide.

The evil grin stayed in place, something I got from my father. "Don't worry about that."

"Aw! Come on, Arissa! Tell us!" Jordan exclaimed.

"All I will say is this. It's payback!"

"What did Simone do to you?" they asked in unison.

"Nothing much really. She just woke me up right before we were supposed to leave to go to King's Cross."

"Simone did that?" Jordan asked.

"And they say you two are Gryffindors!" Christina added.

"Aw, knock it off!" I said, pushing a lock of my platinum blonde hair out of my face. "We're Gryffindors to the core, but sometimes, we like to act like our father used to."

"Really?" Jordan asked.

"Yep. Our parents aren't crazy about it either! Let's wake them up!"

Jordan and Christina walked over to Lisa's bed and started to shake her, while I walked over to the door. I started running and made a flying leap onto Simone's bed, screaming, "Wake up, dear sister! Breakfast is in 25 minutes!"

She sat bolt upright. "Ugh," she said. "What was that for?"

Christina and Jordan just stood there, jaws dropped. I ignored their expressions.

"Come on, 'Mone! You don't want to start the first day of the new term on the wrong foot, right?"

"All right! All right! You win! I'm awake! Get off my bed!"

I smiled. "See? It's so easy to wake her up!"

All five of us looked at each other and laughed.

"Come on!" Simone said. "Let's go to breakfast."

We walked together to the Great Hall and settled ourselves at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall passed out our schedules.

"Aw!" Simone complained. "Double Potions with the Slytherins first!"

"What? We have Potions with the Slytherins?" I asked.

"Yep," she said.

I looked at the rest of our schedule. "Hey! We have flying lessons with the Ravenclaws! We'll have a class with Jessica!" I said happily.

Jordan looked at our schedules. "We also have Transfiguration and Astrology with the Ravenclaws."

"Charms, History of Magic, and Herbology with the Hufflepuffs!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Anything else with the Slytherins?" Christina asked.

"Just Defense Against the Dark Arts," Simone said.

"WHAT?" Christina, Jordan, Lisa, and I exclaimed.

"Yep, it's right here. See?" She pointed at the spot on our schedules.

"You'd think Double Potions with them would be enough," I said.

"Apparently not," Simone said.

"Look!" Lisa said, pointing. "The mail's here!"

So it was. Bianca went to Simone with a letter from our parents and a small package of sugar cookies. Mercury came to me with another letter and a small package of chocolate-chip cookies.

_Dear Arissa,_

_We hope you have a great term at Hogwarts. We're glad you are in Gryffindor._

_Keep Simone in line. Keep us posted. We love you!_

_Love, Mum and Dad_

"Aren't they sweet?" Simone asked.

"Hey! I got another letter!" I exclaimed.

_Dear Arissa,_

_You did it! You are officially the first Malfoy that's not in Slytherin. I'll send a report to your grandfather! He'll have a heart attack._

_Behave and keep me informed about your life in school._

_I love you!_

_Love, Dad_

The bell rang, signaling the first class of the new term. The five of us shuffled out of the Great Hall for our first Potions lesson.

Professor Snape hadn't changed much in the twenty years since our parents graduated from Hogwarts. He had the same greasy hair, the same cold black eyes, and the same sallow skin. Of course, he still favored his House. Damn Slytherins!

You'd think he'd forget about our father. God was I ever wrong!

"Oh, look, it's the Malfoy twins," he said with a sneer. "You father ought to be disappointed that his children are not in Slytherin."

I looked at Simone, speechless. Besides Lucius, no one has ever said anything bad about us being in Gryffindor. Now this teacher was trying to insult us by bringing up our father.

"It's really too bad," he continued. "Your father would have been a really powerful Dark wizard if he hadn't fallen in love with your mother."

I saw the muscles in Simone's jaw clenching. "She's going to explode!" I thought.

For once, she kept herself together. She didn't snap at Professor Snape, like I expected her to. She just hung her head and concentrated on her Potions book.

The Slytherins were laughing at us. I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life.

"Clearly, our father was a good enough wizard to graduate from here!" I yelled.

My new friends looked at me, shocked. Simone smiled. She knew I'd explode again after Lucius came into our house. I'd make this teacher pay for what he said.

"Oh really, Miss Malfoy? Which one are you again?"

"Arissa," I said through clenched teeth.

"Ten points taken from Gryffindor for your mouth. A Malfoy should never raise her voice to a teacher."

I shut my mouth before I could lose anymore points from my House. The lesson continued.

It was stuff we had already heard before. We knew about bezoars, aconite, asphodel, and wormwood.

Finally, the bell rang. We barely survived our first Potions lesson.

(A/N) All I can say is OUCH! Snape's still mean! Oh well, I can't do anything about that! Review!


	10. Chapter 9: Lion's Pride and Flying Lesso...

Disclaimer: I own Simone, Arissa, the DADA professor and ALL students. All others are from J.K. Rowling.

(A/N) I said NO FLAMES! Do you people listen to me?

Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine: Lion's Pride and Flying Lessons**

**Simone**

I always thought Potions would be bad, but the way Snape talked to us made it worse! He had no right to say that about our father. I have to send Dad an owl (without Arissa knowing, of course!) telling him about what Snape said about him. I don't know if I'll get a response to that. I hope so!

The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor first years have a free hour before we have to go to our first flying lesson. Arissa and the others are currently in the library, giving me a chance to unwind. 

Speaking of Arissa, she's changed drastically in the past two weeks! I'm proud of her, though. She's showing more Gryffindor traits everyday!

The portrait opened, revealing Arissa and my new friends. 

"Hey, Simone! Ready for our first flying lesson?" Lisa asked.

"Yep," I answered, shoving my letter in my bag.

"What was that?" Arissa asked.

"Just a letter to Mum," I lied.

I'm normally good at lying, but this was the worst lie I've come up with.

Arissa was taken aback. Turning towards our friends, she said, "Could you guys leave us alone for a second? I need to discuss something with my sister."

Lisa, Jordan, and Christina exchanged looks, but they left, leaving Arissa and I alone.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"I told you. I wrote a letter to Mum."

"I can tell just by the look on your face that you're lying to me!"

I sighed heavily. "Fine, it was a letter to Dad! I told him about the hell called Potions!"

"Do you think that Dad would care that Snape said something bad about him?" she challenged.

"This isn't the Arissa I once knew! What the hell happened to you?"

"Lucius did! Ever since he called me "The Other One" I realized I had the heart of a Gryffindor!"

"That's true, but you're taking it too far!"

"How would you know?"

"I'm in the same bloody House as you!" 

"Whatever!" she yelled as she walked to the portrait.

I followed her. It was time for flying lessons anyway.

The Ravenclaws were already out when all 10 of us first year Gryffindors arrived on the field. Madam Hooch was no where to be found.

"Simone! Arissa!" Jessica called, walking towards us.

"Hey, Jessie," I said. Arissa, Christina, and Lisa just walked away from me.

"This is Jordan," I said.

"Nice to meet you, Jessica," she said.

"Same here," Jessica said. Then she noticed Arissa's scowl from across the field.

"What's wrong with her?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing much. We just had a little argument in our Common Room right before we came here, so we're not speaking to each other for the moment." Jordan nodded to confirm it.

She nodded. Of all people, she would understand. We've known her ever since we were three. That kind of friendship is hard to break.

"She'll be fine," she said.

"I know, but she's taking what Lucius said way too seriously!"

"Arissa told me what he said. She's never acted like this before."

"I know. I was proud of her, until now."

We were interrupted by Madam Hooch.

"Good afternoon and welcome to your first flying lesson. Please choose a broom."

Jessica, Jordan, and I stood next to each other, diagonally from Lisa, Christina, and Arissa.

"Now, stand on the right side of your broom and say up."

Out of twenty students, I was the first one to get my broom in my hand. Jessica and Jordan were next.

"With feeling!" Madam Hooch said.

After about five minutes, everyone had their broom in their hand.

"Now mount your broom! Here's what I want you to do next. You will push off from the ground, hover around a bit, and then come back down. On my whistle."

I was the first one off the ground. I couldn't believe it! I didn't want to go down. Sure, Mum and Dad let us go around on our Lightening Bolts, but that was when we were far away from Muggles.

"Miss Malfoy! Miss Malfoy, come down here!"

She was too late. I bolted from the group.

I saw my sister's jaw drop. "Serves her right, too," I thought. I usually don't break rules, but this was so cool! I flew for a few more seconds before I landed on the soft ground.

"Simone Malfoy! What do you think you were doing?" Madam Hooch demanded.

"I'm sorry, but that was so cool!"

"Very well," she said, turning to the rest of the class. "If Miss Malfoy can do it, so can you! Come on! We have a lot of work to do."

Arissa was the second one in the air. That struck me as odd, though. Arissa doesn't like heights. She barely flies higher than five feet from the ground normally.

She landed with a smirk on her face. I recognized that look. Dad gave that look to Lucius the night Arissa exploded.

"Seems you're not the only Malfoy who can fly," she said.

"You're right."

She blinked. "What?"

"I said you're right. I hate fighting with you. You're my sister and we shouldn't fight. I'm sorry."

She blinked back tears. "I'm sorry, too."

(A/N) Ok you're probably wondering what the hell all that was about. This chapter was to demonstrate that they don't always get along! Read and review! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO COOK DINNER!


	11. Chapter 10: Charms, Transfiguration, and...

Disclaimer: Simone, Arissa, Professor Lynch, and all students belong to me. All other characters are the property of J.K. Rowling, so don't sue me!

BraveSpiritGryffindor, could you please e-mail me after you read this chapter? I want to discuss a new chapter with you! Thanks!

Thanks to all my other reviewers! You guys make me feel so special! Except for the ones that think that this story is a Mary Sue!

(A/N) Lavender Brown is married to Ron. Ginny is married to Harry. 

Anyway, here's to Chapter 10!

**Chapter Ten: Charms, Transfiguration, and Confrontations**

**Arissa**

Flying was so cool! I'll never feel like that again. Simone and I didn't get into trouble for flying higher than we were supposed to. I guess Dad had something to do with that.

Anyway, this morning, we have Transfiguration and Charms. I think we have Herbology, too, but I'm not sure. I'll just follow Simone like I always do.

We also had our first History of Magic lesson yesterday. It was so boring! I actually fell asleep. I never fall asleep in class! Dad says Professor Binns was there when he was in school. He thinks the ghost should just go away. I don't blame him!

Simone and I were alone at breakfast when Bianca and Mercury flew in with letters for us. Simone received a letter from Dad.

_Dear Simone,_

_I received your owl about Professor Snape. All will be taken care of._

_Just behave yourself and try not to aggravate him anymore._

_Love, Dad_

I automatically assumed that my letter was from Dad as well until I noticed the handwriting. 

"What is it?" Simone asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "I don't recognize the handwriting."

"Someone has a crush on you!"

I shook my head. "It can't be that."

"Well open it and find out!"

The letter was not from our parents.

It was from Snape. This can't be good.

_Dear Miss Malfoy,_

_During your free hour, there is to be a meeting in my office. No excuses._

_I request that your sister attends this meeting as well._

_Professor S. Snape_

"Oh my God! What did we do?"

"The only thing I did was snap at him. You didn't do anything. I have no idea why you're being dragged into it!"

"Dad said that all would be taken of…"she trailed off. "You don't think Dad's coming here, do you?"

"If that happens, we're dead!"

"Hey, Arissa! Hey, Simone!"

I looked up, only to see Landon. Justin was right behind him.

"Hi, boys. Sit down." They sat down across from us.

"Is it true what they're saying around school?" Landon asked in a low voice. "Did you really stand up to Snape, Arissa?"

I blushed. "Yes, it's true. I did."

"And you survived?" Justin asked.

"Don't be so sure about that, Justin," Simone said. "We have a meeting with him after Transfiguration."

"That's not good!" Landon said.

"We know!" we exclaimed together. 

"But, Simone, you didn't do anything!" Justin exclaimed. "You haven't been in big trouble ever since you accidentally dyed Aunt Lavender's hair purple!"

We laughed at that memory. "Hey, Dad left his wand lying around the house where I could get it!"

Lisa, Jordan, and Christina entered and sat near us.

"What happened?" Lisa asked.

"Simone and Arissa have a meeting with Snape during their free hour," Justin told them, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Man, and I thought Potions was bad enough," Jordan said. "Just being in a room with him scares me!"

"I know the feeling," Christina added, pouring herself a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Well, girls, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts in five minutes," Landon said. "We'll tell you about Professor Lynch in the Common Room."

The boys got up and left. "So, what do we have first today?" Jordan asked.

"Charms, then Transfiguration, free hour, then Herbology," Simone answered. "We also have Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch."

The bell rang like it always does, giving us about ten minutes to get to Charms.

Professor Flitwick is actually a pretty cool teacher. He may be tiny, but the man can keep your attention. He treats all students as equals, not like Professor Snape. 

Anyway, after we started the swish-and-flick motion with our wands, we learned how to levitate feathers. I partnered up with Christina, Jordan paired up with Lisa, and Simone paired up with Amanda Moran, one of the Hufflepuffs. We all got our feathers up at the same time. Professor Flitwick almost fell off his desk when we did that! No one exploded, thank goodness! 

After Charms, we walked together to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall might be the Head of Gryffindor House, but she is the strictest with us. She doesn't let her students fail, though. Jordan earned ten points for Gryffindor when she turned her match into a silver needle. I guess Jordan will be an Animagus. That would be so cool!

"You are dismissed," Professor McGonagall said after about five of us finally turned our matches into needles, Simone and I included.

"We will meet you in the Great Hall for lunch," Lisa said.  

"Alright," we said together.

After they left for the library, I turned to Simone, my face pale.

"It's time to face the music," I said sadly.

We walked down to the dungeons to Professor Snape's office silently. We never thought we would hear someone else besides him in there.

"I don't care, Professor Snape!" a male voice yelled. "You actually think that my daughters wouldn't snap at you after you said that about their mother?"

"First of all, Mr. Malfoy," he said. Simone and I looked at each other. Dad was here! We're in deep trouble now. 

"It was only the younger one."

My face must have turned scarlet like that night Lucius came to our house. Simone grabbed me by the arm. "Arissa, it isn't worth getting expelled over a dumb teacher!"

I entered his office, a bewildered Simone behind me.

"You have no right calling me that!" I screamed. "You don't know me!"

"Do you see what I mean, Draco?" Snape said with a sneer on his face. "She is doing it again."

"You aggravated her! My father said almost the same thing to her right before she left for Hogwarts, and she screamed at him, too!"

"Lucius came to your house? After he kicked you out?"

"Yes, Father came to the house. He insulted my children even then."

Snape was at a loss for words.

"As of right now, if you ever insult me or my children again, I will take them out and send them to Beauxbatons!"

"Very well, Draco." They shook hands and Dad lead us out of Snape's office.

"I don't blame you for what you said to Professor Snape, Arissa, but next time, hold your tongue. I will not be around next time to bail you out. Simone, the same goes for you."

We nodded and he hugged us. "I'd better get back. Your mother is worried about you." With that, he left.

"Well, Simone, at least we didn't get a detention!"

(A/N) My hands hurt from writing that chapter! Damn Snape! Ah, well, you know the drill. Review! 


	12. Chapter 11: An Unexpected Letter

Disclaimer: You know it already!

(A/N) I will be out of town this weekend so I won't be able to read your wonderful reviews or update this piece of weirdness called _The Daughters of Slytherin and Gryffindor!_

**Chapter Eleven: An Unexpected Letter**

**Simone**

Arissa and I walked from the dungeons to the Great Hall for lunch. I felt like dancing. We aren't in trouble! We're not going to be expelled! I can breathe again!

Suddenly, Dad's words came flooding back to me, "I will not be around next time to bail you out." I shuddered.

"Simone! Hey, snap out of it!"

I shook my head. "Hm? What?"

Arissa was standing in front of me, smiling. "I thought I lost you for a second."

"Rissa!"

"Okay, so sue me if I'm wrong," she said, her gray eyes twinkling.

I threw my arm around my sister's shoulder. "You have no idea what I'm thinking about."

"Yes, I do. You're thinking about that 'meeting' we had with Snape."

"You're annoying! Do you know that?"

She grinned. "Yes, actually, I do."

I rolled my eyes. "Can we eat, now? I'm starving!"

She started to follow me to the Great Hall, but something was bothering her. I shook it off and entered the Great Hall, only to be surrounded by the first year Gryffindors, Justin, Landon, and Jessica.

"Are you two alright?"

"Did you get a detention?"

"Forget about detention! Did you get expelled?"

"Expelled! They would never get expelled!"

"Move back! Give them some room to breathe!" Justin exclaimed. 

"He's right!" Landon called. "They need to eat, too, so they will tell us at the table."

I nodded, not able to say a word.

All thirteen of us shuffled to the Gryffindor table. "Well, we went down to the dungeons," I began.

"Expecting to get detention," Arissa finished.

"But someone was already down there, yelling at Snape."

"Someone else was yelling at Snape?" Alexander asked.

We nodded. "And they didn't get detention or anything?" Brice squeaked. I swear the boy needs to toughen up!

"No, it was an adult," I said.

"So, who was it?" Michael and Christopher asked.

"It was our father," Arissa said, lowering her head.

"Your dad came to Hogwarts?" Jordan asked.

"Yep, but he wasn't happy about it," Arissa said.

"We were standing outside the door when Snape called Arissa 'The Younger One.'" 

"Oooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh. Snape's in trouble now!" Lisa and Christina exclaimed.

"Arissa just barged in and screamed at him."

"Dad was amused. I saw the smirk he gave Snape!" she declared, her head snapping up.

"Anyway, Dad threatened Snape. Said that if he ever insulted us again, he was taking us out of here and shipping us to Beauxbatons!" I said.

"You left out the good part!" Arissa complained.

"What was it?" Adrian asked.

"Dad mentioned the fact that Lucius came to our house and insulted Arissa," I said. I turned towards my sister. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes."

Justin looked shocked. Landon looked amused.

"And Snape didn't give you a detention?" they asked.

"No, but Dad said that he will not be around next time to bail us out."

"Ouch," Jessica said. "That has to hurt!"

"Not really," I said. "I think he wants us to be cautious. And we will be, right, Arissa?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, oh patient sister!"

We all laughed. Jessica wiped her eyes. "I have to get going. I'll see you guys later!"

"Hey! Who gets mail during lunch?" Justin exclaimed.

I looked up to see Bianca drop a letter near my plate. I gave her a piece of bread, but she didn't fly away. She stayed put next to me.

"Who is it from?" Arissa asked.

"I don't know. It's not from Snape, or our parents."

"Open it!" everyone else exclaimed.

_Dear Simone and Arissa,_

_Hoping you two could stop by for tea after your Defense Against the Dark Arts class._

_Please send reply by Bianca._

_Hagrid___

"Cool! He does remember Mum!" Arissa cried happily.

"Do you want to go?" I asked her.

"Yes!"

"All right!" I said as I pulled out my quill.

_Dear Hagrid,_

_We'd love to come over. See you at 2!_

_Simone_

I sent Bianca off to deliver the letter.

"What the?" Arissa asked as Mercury delivered a red envelope to her.

"Oh my God! Arissa, you got a Howler!" I exclaimed.

"You'd better open it now," Christina said. "It'll be easier that way."

Reluctantly, she opened it. Mum's voice was heard throughout the Hall.

**"HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE TO A PROFESSOR! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO ACT LIKE THIS!"**

I saw Arissa turn red. I shook my head. She deserved it.

**"YOU'D BETTER STAY IN LINE OR ELSE YOU WILL BE SENT AWAY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, ARISSA MARIE ANNE MALFOY?"**

"Oh my God! She used her full name!" Jordan said.

Arissa just ran out of the Hall, her face still scarlet red.

They all looked at me. "What?"

"Go after her!" they exclaimed.

"Let her blow some steam," I said. "You don't know Arissa like I do. Last time she did this was when she snapped at Lucius. She took almost twenty minutes to calm down before I went in."

"Really?" Jordan asked.

I nodded. "There's nothing I can do about it."

I should have known that things were about to get worse.

(A/N) Ok, that was a sucky chapter! Ah, well, it doesn't matter what I think, but what you think! Review!


	13. Chapter 12: Just Like Your Mother

Disclaimer: We know it already! I own Simone and Arissa Malfoy, Professor Lynch, and all other Hogwarts students. Everyone else belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

(A/N) Hagrid's dog, Fang, died before Simone and Arissa get to Hogwarts, so he won't be in the story. Thank you to all my reviewers! You make me feel so special! Here's to another great chapter (I hope)!

**Chapter Twelve: Just Like Your Mother**

**Arissa**

I can't believe that Mum sent me a Howler! I have never been in trouble. I always left that for Simone. Oh why did I have to snap at Professor Snape? 

I ran out of the Great Hall to the Gryffindor Common Room. After I said the password, I basically locked myself in the girls' dorms. I flung myself on my bed and sobbed into the pillow. Why are Mum and Dad making a big deal about this? It's not like they didn't snap at him when they came here!

My solitude was broken by my sister, as always.

"Come on, Arissa! It's not that bad!" she called.

"Leave me alone, 'Mone!"

"Forget it," she said as she came into the dorm. "You're not going to stay here all day. You have to move on."

"I'm bloody trying to forget it, but everyone's making a big deal out of it. It's not like they never snapped at him," I said, crossing my arms.

"Riss, I know, however, they don't know that he aggravated you. Well, the other first years know, but the others don't. Mum and Dad just want you to stay that sweet person we know, not become evil like Lucius."

"You know I'll never be like Lucius. I never want to see him again."

"We won't. Unless Dad decides to forgive him, we won't see him. Now, come on. We have Herbology in about 20 minutes and the boys haven't told us about Professor Lynch!"

"Just let me do something first," I told her. "I'll be right down."

Simone nodded and left. I pulled a piece of parchment and my favorite quill out of my bag.

_Dear Mum,_

_You need to know that Professor Snape started it. He said something about you and Dad and I blew up. I think he wanted that to happen. You know how he's like._

_I never meant for it to happen, but it did. I'm not sure if Dad said anything to you about it, but that's what happened._

_School is fine. Simone and I are happy. See you at Christmas._

_Love, Arissa_

I did it. I finally told Mum my side of the story. I smiled and sent Mercury to her. Hopefully that will be the end of it.

I ran downstairs to catch up with my sister.

Landon and Justin were still in the Great Hall, telling the other first year Gryffindors about the other classes at Hogwarts. 

"Hey, girls!" Justin called. "Over here!"

We walked to the Gryffindor table. "Now, can we tell them about Professor Lynch?" Landon asked.

"Yes."

"You will love him. He's one of the coolest teachers Hogwarts has ever seen!" Landon exclaimed.

Justin nodded. God, he reminds me of Uncle Harry. "He really knows what he's talking about. Not like Lockhart," he added.

Justin, Landon, Simone and I laughed. Our parents told us about Professor Lockhart. Jordan, Christina, Lisa, and the other Gryffindors looked confused.

"He was a teacher here," I explained. "He was, oh how would you put it?"

"NUTS!" everyone else finished for me.

"Nuts works," I agreed.

The bell rang, signaling that we had about 10 minutes to get to Herbology.

Professor Sprout was an interesting person. We worked in Greenhouse 1, where the "baby" plants were growing. "Aw, but I wanted to work with the dangerous plants!" Simone complained.

"That's not until your 2nd year," Professor Sprout said.

The class wasn't so bad. We were looking forward to our Defense Against the Dark Arts class, though.

Finally, the bell rang. All ten Gryffindors ran into the castle for our first encounter with Professor Lynch.

Justin and Landon were right. Professor Lynch is cool! We talked about hinkypunks. He made it interesting. Normally, I'd be in the library, reading all about this, but after his class, I know I won't have to! Finally, I get to experience life outside the library!

Simone nudged me right before the bell rang. "We're going to Hagrid's remember?" she mouthed.

I nodded. How could I forget?

"All right, class dismissed," Professor Lynch said.

"We'll see you in the library at three, right?" Jordan asked us in the hallway.

"Yep," I said. "We'll see you there."

"Come on, Arissa!" Simone yelled. "I want to get to Hagrid's!"

I rolled my eyes. "Coming, oh impatient sibling!"

She lightly punched my arm and rolled her eyes at me. "Come on!"  
We walked across the school grounds and finally came to Hagrid's hut. Simone knocked the door.

Finally, the door opened. Hagrid appeared, smiling. "You two look like yer father, but yeh sure have yeh mother's complexion. Which one is the famous Arissa that stood up to Professor Snape?"

I blushed. "I-I am."

He smiled again. "Yeh've a streak of yer father in yeh." He shook his head. "Well, come in, come in."

We entered and sat at a large wooden table. "So, yeh survived yeh first two days at Hogwarts."

Simone nodded. "We've spent a lot of time in the library."

He laughed. "Now I know yeh Hermione's kids!" he exclaimed. "Yeh two are just like your mother. Might look like yeh father, but yeh act just like her." 

Simone and I exchanged looks. No one has ever said that about us. It actually felt nice. We've been told that we look and sometimes act like Dad, but this was the first time that someone said that we acted like Mum.

"So our Mum spent a lot of time in the library?" I asked.

"Spent? She practically lived in the library!" He laughed again. "But so did yeh father. It wasn't a surprise to me when they got married. I expected it."

We smiled. We had never heard that about Dad's past. He normally talks about the horror of his childhood, Lucius. 

"Tea, anyone?" he asked.

"Yes, please," we said in unison, causing Hagrid to laugh again.

"In all my years here, not even the Weasley twins did that!" He shook his head, laughing.

"Well, we've spent almost every waking moment together," I told him, but he started laughing again.

The hour passed quickly. Hagrid brought out rock cakes, which we politely refused. "Just like yeh mother," he chuckled. 

Unfortunately, we had to leave, after all the cool stories he told us about Mum and Dad in school. We promised to come and visit next week, same time.

"You know, Simone," I said as we left Hagrid's hut. "I feel like we know Mum and Dad more."

She nodded and together we walked to the library, thinking about our mother.

(A/N) So they finally meet Hagrid! I think this chapter was weird, but it's you, the reader, who decides that! Review!


	14. Chapter 13: Crabbe, Goyle, and Quidditch

Disclaimer: Everything but my ultra-cool characters belong to J.K. Rowling!

(A/N) To all my reviewers: You guys are so sweet! 10 points to Gryffindor! Wait! I'm a Slytherin! CAN I RE-SORT MYSELF? Maybe I shouldn't because then I would have to change my icon on AIM. Aw, man, I HATE IT WHEN I DO THIS! *calms down* Okay, here's to Chapter 13! *raises glass, drinks, and spits it out* All right! Who put real booze in here?

**Chapter Thirteen: Crabbe, Goyle, and Quidditch**

**Simone**

I walked through the rest of the day like I was floating. No one has ever said anything about us acting like our mother. That's a real treat!

Anyway, Arissa, Christina, Lisa, Jordan, and I were heading back to our Common Room after our study session in the library when we were stopped by two ugly, stupid 4th year Slytherin boys.

"Where are the Malfoy twins?" one of them asked with a dumb expression on his face.

We all looked at each other before Arissa answered, "Right here!"

The other one stared at us in shock. "You two are Draco Malfoy's daughters?"

I had had it by now. Who did these two think they were, insulting us? "Yes, we're his daughters, and if you two morons don't like it, you can leave!" I snapped.

"How the hell do you know our father?" Arissa asked, her face turning scarlet.

"Uh, well, see, our fathers were best friends when they came here," the first one said.

"Is that so?" I asked coolly.

They shook their ugly heads. "We should introduce ourselves. I'm Eric Goyle and this moron is Robert Crabbe," said the second, obviously slightly smarter than the first.

"And we should know you two gargoyles why?" I asked.

"Well," Eric said, wringing his robes. "Our dads always followed your father around. We just thought we'd carry out the tradition."

Robert nodded. "Well, apparently, you two are wrong!" Arissa said.

"But the tradition! We have to carry it out! Malfoys are always the boss, no matter how old we are!" Robert said.

I looked at Arissa, meaning 'Who the hell do they think they are?' These two morons were getting on my nerves.

"Look! We'll tell you what to do!" I said, grinning evilly at them. Arissa copied me. I love this twin brainwave!

They leaned closer to hear the Malfoy Words of Wisdom. "Never follow us again," I whispered.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, dumbfounded. "You'll never get loyalty like this, Malfoys! Our father stayed with yours until Lucius kicked him out of the house! They'll hex you! You'll see!" Eric Goyle said as they ran from us.

"What did you tell them, Simone?" Jordan asked.

I gave her the same grin that I gave to Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh, nothing much. I just told them never follow us again."

"You guys are evil!" Christina exclaimed, bouncing like a bunny.

We giggled. "We have to tell Dad about this," Arissa said.

I nodded. "I know that, Rissa. Don't worry. Dad won't believe it." I looked around the hall to make sure that no one was watching. "Let's go," I said.

We walked quickly to the Common Room, only to see it was flooded with students.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Landon turned around. "Oh, we're just seeing who made the Gryffindor team," he said.

We knew we didn't have a chance. First years were never allowed on the House teams.

"Wait a second! Arissa, you name's here! You're the new Gryffindor Chaser!" Justin exclaimed.

"What?" she asked shakily.

"You heard me right! You're the new Chaser!"

"Wait a minute, Justin. Simone's here as well. She's the new Beater!"

"WHAT?" I asked.

"We're serious! See?" Landon said as he pointed to the list. There it was, in green and white.

_Arissa Malfoy- Chaser_

_Simone Malfoy- Beater_

"Hey! At least we can tell you apart on the pitch!" Landon said. He's the Gryffindor Seeker. Justin is the other Gryffindor Beater.

"Oh, stop it you two!" Arissa said. "How can we be on the team? We didn't even try out!"

"Apparently, McGonagall saw you ride your brooms yesterday," Justin said. "She was impressed."

"Or either that or Madam Hooch was impressed with the way you two ride your brooms!"

"Shut up, guys!" I said, my face turning pink.

"Well, congratulations, you two!" Jordan said.

"Make Gryffindor proud!" Lisa said.

"They already do! They'll work their tails off, right?" Christina asked.

We did a group hug, the boys included. Afterward, Arissa and I ran to our dorm to tell our parents the good news. It was the ending of a perfect day.

(A/N) I'm exhausted! No more late night writing for me! Oh, well, review! 


	15. Chapter 14: Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I own my characters. Actually, I won them in a pub last year! Okay, I'm joking! I own who I own; everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

(A/N) HOW MANY BLOODY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT I DON'T WELCOME FLAMES? *takes her scepter out* DEATH TO THE FLAMERS! WHERE'S MY ROYAL DRINK?

Okay, I think I calmed down a little.  Anyway, thank you to all that reviewed so far! 

Queen of the Clarinets: Was that an insult to the story, or was it a compliment? As always, I'M LOST!

**Chapter Fourteen: Questions and Answers **

**Arissa**

I didn't receive an answer from my mother that night. Not that I was expecting it so soon, but it would've been nice. Simone says that I should be patient. I swear Simone has been giving me way too much advice. I know she wants to protect her "little sister," but I'm just as old as she is. We have no other siblings though, so she has to pick on me? I don't think so!

Simone and I were in the Great Hall for breakfast with the other Gryffindors the next morning. 

"Are you nervous, Arissa?" Simone whispered.

I shook my head. I just wanted to hear what Mum has to say about my letter.

"Hey, Arissa! Mail's here!" Adrian declared.

As always, Mercury came in. This time, she had two letters in her beak.

"One's from Dad," Simone observed.

"I'll open that later," I told her. "Mum's letter comes first."

_Dear Arissa,_

_I'm sorry about the Howler. Your father told me everything after I sent it. _

_Professor Snape is still a mean old wizard, I see. A piece of advice for you and Simone, the next time he says anything about your heritage, ignore it. Eventually, he'll stop._

_Remember, you two are still pureblood Malfoys. Don't listen to what the others say._

_Congratulations on the Quidditch team. You will do well!_

_Love, Mum_

"Wow!" Simone said. "She understands."

"And she actually apologized for sending me the Howler!" I exclaimed.

"All is forgiven I take?" Jordan asked.

I nodded. Life will finally settle down.

"Arissa? Aren't you going to open the letter from your father?" Adrian asked.

I smiled. I almost forgot!

_Dear Arissa,_

_I have a feeling that Professor Snape will still cause trouble for you. Ignore him as your mother suggests. Remember, I won't be there to bail you out the next time._

_I sent an owl to both Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. I don't think their sons will bother you any longer._

_I'm so proud that you and Simone are on the Quidditch team._

_Love, Dad_

'He's still reminding me about that,' I thought, shaking my head.

Simone read the letter over my shoulder.

"I didn't tell them about Quidditch! Did you?"

I nodded. "I sent it after you fell asleep."

"That's alright. I told them about Dumb and Dumber!" We all laughed.

"So that's the end? They'll leave you alone?" Christina asked, a weary look on her face.

"Yes!" Simone and I exclaimed.

"Come on! We have Charms in fifteen minutes!" Brice exclaimed. I swear he needs to get a life!

We all started to file out of the Hall when Christina stopped me. "Arissa, can we talk?"

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure who to tell. I have a feeling that Simone won't believe me," she said, her brown eyes welling up with tears.

Too late, Simone saw her. "Chrissy, what's wrong?"

We lead her back to the Gryffindor table since everybody left. "I had a dream last night."

"So, what's so bad about that?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Someone died. I think it was your grandmother."

"Grandma Rachel?" Simone asked, a shocked look on her face. That would be depressing if Grandma Rachel was killed.

Christina shook her head again. "It was Narcissa. Whoever killed her said they were coming after you."

"That's impossible," I said. "Lucius has the place guarded. Dad told us."

"Arissa, it's not the time to think about that. Remember, we never met Narcissa either," my sister informed me.

"Simone, it was a dream!" I exclaimed.

We both turned to Christina. "I'm usually not wrong when I dream of death. Narcissa is gone. One of you is next."

"Who is after us?" I asked.

"I think…..I think it was Lucius."

"Go figure. Arissa tells him off and now we're his next target!" Simone exclaimed.

"It's not because of Arissa. It's because of your father."

"What?" we exclaimed.

"I can't explain it. I hear the entire conversation in my dream, right before the person dies. Narcissa was in the library, talking about how much she missed Draco. Lucius snapped, because of the confrontation that happened right before you came here. He killed Narcissa. He wants revenge on his son. He knows that if he kills one of you, Draco will most likely die as well."

"It makes sense. If a child dies, you kill the parent as well," Simone said.

I stared at her, unable to say anything. "Did he say a name, Christina?" I finally asked.

She shook her head. "Only 'One of Draco's daughters will die'."

"We can't be killed!" I declared, keeping my voice down. 

"All I know is this- it was a dream, but I get death dreams often enough to know that I'm not wrong."

I stared at her in disbelief. "I can't believe this. Divination is inaccurate. Everybody knows that!" Simone exclaimed. Apparently, she started to believe Christina until now.

"There's so much that you don't know, Simone!" Christina argued back.

"She's right, sis," I said gently. "What if she is right? What if one of us was killed?" 

"I don't know, Arissa, because we're not going to die!"

We were interrupted by Jordan when she came back to the Great Hall. "I was wondering where you were! Come on! The bell is about to ring!"

We just shook our heads sadly and followed her to Charms.

(A/N) Well, what did you think? Death omens! Will Christina's vision become a reality? Find out in later chapters! Review! NO FLAMES! *draws out royal scepter* I'm warning you!


	16. Chapter 15: Halloween Surprises and Silv...

Disclaimer: I won my characters in a pub last year! Okay, I know that joke is getting old! Anyway, I own who I own and that includes, Jeffery Locke, Amber Longo, and Ruth Silfee.

(A/N) To my reviewers: You guys are so nice to me! Thank you for your kindness and for reading my lowly fan fiction! Oh and if you want me to tell you when I've updated, leave your e-mail address in your review and tell me! A toast! *raises her goblet of SODA* To the newest chapter! *takes a drink* Ah, just the way I like it- no booze! LOL

**Chapter Fifteen: Halloween Surprises and Silver Dreams**

**Simone**

About a month passed without incident. Christina didn't speak to me about her dream since she told us about it. I don't think Lucius is after us. He doesn't even know us.

Anyway, it's almost Halloween. Professor Dumbledore says that he has an announcement to make at dinner tonight. I wonder what it is!

That was the topic of discussion at Quidditch practice today. "I think one of the teachers is going to retire," Landon said, right before we started practice.

"Landon, you're a sad person!" Arissa exclaimed. 

"You know that's not going to happen anytime soon!" I added.

Landon grinned. "If you're so smart, what is it, then?" Justin challenged.

I thought hard. "Classes will be cancelled next week!"

They laughed. "You wish!" they said in unison. I swear, they act more like siblings than Arissa and I do!

"I think that Quidditch will start on Saturday instead of November 1st!" Arissa said.

"Malfoys! Weasley! Potter! What is this, a tea party? Get onto the pitch now!" our captain, Jeffery Locke yelled.

"We're coming, Locke!" Justin yelled. 

"Yeah," Landon added. "Don't get your knickers in a bunch!"

Jeffery glared at them, and then turned to us. "Do you have something to add?"

"No," Arissa said. "We were just talking about the announcement."

"That's what everybody is talking about, Arissa," the sixth year said. "We need to forget about it and practice!"

All he heard was six Gryffindors groaning. Justin and Landon walked off to the pitch, complaining. The girls stayed behind to make Jeffery mad!

"You'd think, since everyone's mind is on something else, Jeff would cancel practice," Amber Longo, a fourth year Chaser, said.

"Aw, you know him, Amber," Ruth Silfee, the other fourth year Chaser, told her. "He would most likely let Professor Snape coach us than cancel a practice!" 

"What do you two think?" Amber asked us. It made us feel special that we were being treated as equals by the rest of the team.

"Practice should be cancelled!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" Arissa chimed in.

Somehow, Jeffery heard us. He stormed in, Justin and Landon behind him.

"All right! All right! You win! Practice is cancelled, but we will have it on Saturday morning, at 7."

"YES!" all six of us exclaimed, giving each other high fives.

Jeffery just walked off. We quickly changed out of our Quidditch robes and hurried back to the castle for dinner.

All six of us walked into the Hall together. Jeffery was already there, scowling.

Finally, everyone had entered the Hall. It was time for Dumbledore's announcement.

He rose from the staff table and cleared his throat.

"Now as many of you know, during the Halloween feast, the ghosts usually provide the entertainment. This year, however, it will not happen."

A few gasps were heard throughout the Great Hall. Arissa and I exchanged glances. That was one of the things we were looking forward to when we received our Hogwarts letters. Professor Dumbledore called for order and continued.

"I know most of you enjoy having them perform for you, but we have an idea of who is performing this year."

He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "You will."

"WHAT?" every student yelled.

"Let me explain. There will be a karaoke contest during the feast. Any student may enter.  Groups are allowed, but they are not to exceed five in number. One more thing," he added. "You must do a Muggle song!"

Arissa and I grinned. We listened to a lot of Muggle music, thanks to Mum. We automatically knew what song we wanted to do.

"Do you two have an idea for this?" Jordan asked.

"We sure do!" I exclaimed.

"We'll tell you in the Common Room. All five of us will do this together," Arissa said.

We hurried with our dinner and almost ran back to the Common Room.

"So what's your idea for the song?" Lisa asked.

"Well, have you ever heard of Madonna?" I asked.

"WHO?" all three of them exclaimed.

"Madonna!" Arissa exclaimed. "She's a Muggle we love to listen to."

"She was around when Mum went to school. She was quite popular," I added.

"So what's the song?" Jordan and Christina asked in unison.

"'Like A Prayer'," I answered. I ran to our dorm, pulled out a small wizard radio and came back to the Common Room. I tapped it with my wand and whispered "Toca Madonna" to it. It started playing the song Arissa and I loved so much.

After they listened to the song, they had a sad look on their faces.

"That's it! That's the song we should do!" Lisa exclaimed.

"I love it!" Jordan chimed in.

"This song is a mystery to me," Christina declared. "Let's do it!"

"All right. We have the song but what do we call ourselves?" Arissa asked.

"How about the Gryffindors?" Lisa suggested.

"Aw, come on, Lis! Be original!" I exclaimed.

"How about the Lionesses?" Jordan asked.

"Too many syllables to remember. Plus it's hard to pronounce," Arissa said. "Wait! I got it! What about Silver Dream?"

"Silver Dream?" I asked.

"Wait, Simone! Arissa has something there!" Christina said. "I like it!"

"I do, too," Jordan said.

"It's better than the Gryffindors!" Lisa added.

The more I thought about it, the more I liked it. "It just rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?" I said. I smiled at Arissa. "You win. We are now known as Silver Dream! Just one thing, Riss, why silver? Why not gold?"

"Gold sucks!"

"Works for me," I said, laughing.

So that was it. We were going to kick some Slytherin butt!

(A/N) So what do you think? Are they really a silver dream? Oh well, review! And please, no flames!


	17. Chapter 16: Eyes on the Prize

Disclaimer: *to the tune of Dido's "Here With Me"* Oh I own who I own. They'll do what I want, but they can't hide! They won't go. They won't sleep. They won't breathe until they're in my story! *music stops* Sorry about that! Anyway, all new characters are mine. All original characters (Draco, Hermione, Snape, etc.) are from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

(A/N) My reviewers are the best! Thanks for reviewing. I'm not going to tell say anything about my future chapters! They'll ruin my story if you knew what happens, then you'll stop reading and reviewing, and I'll be sad! Anyway, thanks for your wonderful reviews! Oh and if anyone gets confused by the story- e-mail me and I'll try to clear everything up. On with the show!

**Chapter Sixteen: Eyes on the Prize**

**Arissa**

I'm disappointed that we aren't going to see the ghosts perform this year, but I'm excited about the karaoke contest! Silver Dream has officially begun!

Instead of spending our free hour in the library, Silver Dream practiced in the Common Room, knowing full well that all the other Gryffindors would be either in classes or in the library. They all knew we were practicing and basically, they left us alone. We practiced until our harmonies were perfect. After about three tries, we finally had it down. 

"Wait! What are we going to wear?" Jordan asked.

All four of them turned towards me, expecting an idea.

"I got it!" I exclaimed. "We all wear Unicorn Blood nail polish, wear all black with silver accessories!" (A/N Think Revlon's LilyChrome nail polish. I swear it looks just like unicorn blood!)

A look of wonder crossed Simone's face. "It works! Silver, because it's in our name. Black, because it looks good with silver."

I grinned. "Simone, you and I both have the nail polish. We can do everyone's nails."

"I could do everyone's hair," Jordan offered.

"Sounds good to me," Lisa said.

Christina nodded. "I've always had this feeling that you two could organize everything in a matter of minutes."

We all had a good laugh about it. "So, after the karaoke contest, what is Silver Dream going to do?" I asked.

Silence reigned throughout the Common Room as all of us searched for an answer.

Christina broke the silence. "We're still going to be together. Maybe we'll sing for the Wizarding Wireless Network!"

"Do you think we'll win?" Jordan asked.

"I think we will!" Lisa said. "Then Saturday, Simone and Arissa will kick some Slytherin butt in Quidditch!"

We laughed again. "Forget Quidditch!," Simone said. "We'll be famous. Silver Dream will be a reality."

The portrait door swung open, revealing Adrian. "You're still practicing? We have Transfiguration in fifteen minutes!" he said.

"We'll be right there," Lisa said, blushing.

He nodded and left, leaving us a chance to annoy Lisa.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You have a crush on Adrian!" Jordan said.

"I do not!" she retorted.

"Oh, yes, you do," I said.

"It's written all over your face," Simone informed her.

She blushed even more, turning a deep scarlet. "Stop it! I do not have a crush on Adrian!"

"Sure you don't!" Christina said.

"Hey, Lisa, maybe after Silver Dream performs in the karaoke contest, Adrian will be your prize!" I exclaimed.

I never knew someone can turn a deeper red than scarlet. "Shut up!"

"All right, girls! Leave Lisa alone," Simone said. "We have to go to Transfiguration."

We all sighed, except Lisa, who was still blushing.

"I know, I know. I want to keep practicing, but we need to be in class, or McGonagall will think that we died or something," Simone added.

"She's right. Either that, or McGonagall will take points from Gryffindor for skipping class," I said.

We filed out of the Common Room.

"Just keep your eyes on the prize!" Jordan said as we entered McGonagall's room. "Eyes on the prize."

(A/N) I know, this chapter was short, but there wasn't much to write about. Anyway, review!


	18. Chapter 17: Amish Paradise and Oops! I D...

Disclaimer: I own my characters! Everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling's brilliant mind. Oh! All songs belong to their respective owners as well. I don't own, you don't sue!

(A/N) Wow! 55 reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! That means so much to me! Anyway, the next few chapters are going to be about the karaoke contest! Here we go!

**Chapter Seventeen: Amish ****Paradise**** and Oops! I Did It Again!**

**Simone**

Finally, Halloween is here! At breakfast, Dumbledore announced that the karaoke contest started at three. He also canceled all classes after two, giving everyone a chance to get ready.

"Simone, have you seen my Unicorn Blood nail polish?" Arissa asked me.

"It should be in your trunk," I replied as I was doing Lisa's nails.

"Oh, here it is!" she exclaimed, waving the bottle.

We all laughed. "Arissa, you're normally the quiet one," Jordan said. "Okay, Christina, you're done."

Christina got off the chair, her hair in a French braid, and went to Arissa to have her nails done. 

"Hey, Simone, you're next!" Jordan called.

"Okay." I finished Lisa's nails and walked over to where Jordan had her chair set up.

"High ponytail, right?" she asked.

"Yep," I replied.

She pulled my long platinum hair into a really high ponytail. Afterward, all five of us checked ourselves out in the mirror, and went to the Great Hall.

The High Table was removed, making it the stage for the contest. The stage was draped in Hogwarts colors: red, blue, yellow, and green. 

The teachers were sitting close to the stage, since they were judging the performances. As always, Snape looked evil. Dumbledore smiled at us as we sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Welcome, everyone, to the first ever Hogwarts Halloween Karaoke Contest!" Dumbledore announced.

The whole Hall exploded in cheers again. Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"You know the rules already, so let's get started. The first duo to perform will be Gryffindors Justin Potter and Landon Weasley. They will be singing "Amish Paradise" by Weird Al."

Arissa and I laughed. We knew they'd sing something weird like that! 

Justin and Landon got up on the stage, wearing all black with no buttons, fake beards, and black hats. The music began.

Justin: As I walk through the valley where I harvest my grain

I take a look at my wife and realize she's very plain

But that's just perfect for an Amish like me

Ya know, I shun fancy things like electricity

At 4:30 in the mornin' I'm milkin' cows

Jebediah feeds the chickens and Jacob plows…fool

And I've been milkin' and plowin' so long that

Even Ezekiel thinks that my mind is gone

I'm a man of the land, I'm into discipline

Got a Bible in my hand and a beard on my chin

But if I finish all of my chores and you finish thine

Then tonight we're gonna party like it's 1699

Both: We've been spending most our lives 

Living in an Amish paradise

I churn butter once or twice

Living in an Amish paradise

It's hard work and sacrifice

Living in an Amish paradide

We sell quilts at discount price

Living in an Amish paradise

Landon: A local boy kicked me in the butt last week

I just smiled at him and I turned the other cheek

I really don't care, in fact I wish him well

'Cause I'll be laughing my head off when he's burning in hell

But I ain't never punched a tourist even though he deserved it

An Amish with a 'tude? You know that's unheard of

I never wear buttons, but I got a cool hat

And my homeys agree, I really look good in black…fool

If you come to visit, you'll be bored to tears

We haven't even paid the phone bill in 300 years

We ain't really quaint, so please don't point and stare

We're just technologically impared

Both: There's no phone, no lights, no motorcar

Not a single luxury

Like Robinson Caruso 

It's as primitive as can be

We've been spending most our lives

Living in an Amish paradise

We're just plain and simple guys

Living in an Amish paradise

There's no time for sin and vice

Living in an Amish paradise

We don't fight, we all play nice

Living in an Amish paradise

Justin: Hitchin' up the buggy, churnin' lots of butter

Raise a barn on Monday, soon I'll raise anutter

Think you're really righteous? Think you're pure at heart?

Well, I know I'm a million times as humble as thou art

Landon: I'm the pious guy the little Amlettes wanna be like

On my knees day and night, scorin' points for the afterlife

So don't be vain and don't be whiny

Or else my brother and I just might have to get medieval on your heinie

Both: We've been spending most our lives

Living in an Amish paradise

We're all crazy Mennonites

Living in an Amish paradise

There's no cops or traffic lights

Living in an Amish paradise

But you'd probably think it bites

Living in an Amish paradise

Ah oh oh oh, oh oh oh

Ah oh oh oh, oh oh YEECH!

I couldn't hold my laughter as they finished. Neither could the rest of the students. We laughed until we cried, except Snape.

"Thank you, boys, for a funny start to our contest," Dumbledore said. "Now, we have Slytherin, Lucia Moravan, singing "Oops! I Did It Again!" by Britney Spears.

Lucia made her way onto the stage. Man, she was so ugly! She was scantily clad in Britney-esque clothes.

"My eyes!" Arissa whispered. "My eyes!"

The rest of Silver Dream snickered. We agreed though. It was disgusting.

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah 

I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby

Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent

You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh

Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

*Robert Goyle comes out*

"All aboard"  
*Robert* "Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to have"  
*Lucia* "Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"  
*Robert* "Yeah, yes it is"  
*Lucia* "But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end"  
*Robert* "Well baby, I went down and got it for you"  
*Lucia* "Oh, you shouldn't have"

Oops!...I did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent

Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent

Thank God the music ended. Lucia's singing was awful! I hope she goes for singing lessons. Maybe not, she might blow up her instructor! I glanced at my groupmates. They looked green, especially Arissa.

"Next, we have…" Dumbledore said.

(A/N) Aw, a cliffhanger! Sorry about that, but I need some time to think over what the other students should sing and where to put in Silver Dream! Anyway, review!


	19. Chapter 18: Like a Prayer

Disclaimer: I wish I could say that I owned Harry Potter, but then, I wouldn't be writing a story on ff.net! I'd be rolling in dough! Anyway, I own who I own. I don't own the songs used in the karaoke contest.

(A/N) Wow! You really thought a Slytherin singing "Oops! I Did It Again!" was weird? *laughs* Man, you have another thing coming! Anyway, thank you to all that reviewed. Oh and * during the song means what Arissa is thinking/doing right before she sings!

**Chapter Eighteen: Like a Prayer**

**Arissa**

I don't remember much after Lucia "sang". Jessica went up, I know that much. I think she sang "Reflection" from that Muggle movie _Mulan, but I could be wrong. (A/N She wasn't wrong. It's just not mentioned in the story.)_

Anyway, the last thing I remember Dumbledore say was, "And for our last performance, we have 5 Gryffindors, Simone Malfoy, Arissa Malfoy, Jordan Rodriguez, Lisa Mehal, and Christina Ellis, otherwise known as Silver Dream, singing "Like a Prayer" by Madonna."

This was it. "Are you ready?" Simone asked.

We all nodded. "Let's go."

We made our way onto the stage. I started to shiver. I've never been so nervous in my life.

"Arissa, are you all right?" Jordan asked.

I nodded. This was no time to get scared. I took my place between Jordan and Simone.

Simone: Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone

I hear you call my name

And it feels like home

All: When you call my name it's like a little prayer

I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there

In the midnight hour I can feel your power

Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there

*I swallowed hard. It was time for my solo.*

I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing

I have no choice, I hear your voice

Feels like flying

*I can breathe again! I got through my first solo. My second one will be even better!*

Christina: I close my eyes, Oh God, I think I'm falling

Out of the sky, I close my eyes

Heaven help me

All: When you call my name it's like a little prayer

I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there

In the midnight hour I can feel your power

Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there

Jordan: Like a child, you whisper softly to me

You're in control just like a child

Now I'm dancing

Lisa: It's like a dream, no end and no beginning

You're here with me, it's like a dream

Let the choir sing

All: When you call my name it's like a little prayer

I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there

In the midnight hour I can feel your power

Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there

*I smiled, looking at my classmates. Justin was gaping, while Landon was giving us a thumbs-up.*

Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone

I hear you call my name

And it feels like home

*Another smile. I can handle anything now!*

Jordan: Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there

Simone: Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery

Lisa: Just like a dream, you are not what you seem

Christina: Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there

All (3x): Just like a prayer, I'll take you there

It's like a dream to me

Simone: Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there

Christina: Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery

Jordan: Just like a dream, you are not what you seem

Lisa: Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there

All (3x): Just like a prayer, I'll take you there

It's like a dream to me

After we finished our song, the whole Hall exploded in cheers. I saw Professor McGonagall smirk to Professor Snape. Professor Lynch was impressed, I could tell that. Dumbledore took a gold cup from the judges' table and came forward.

"I guess we know who our winner is here! It is my pleasure to announce that the Cup goes to Silver Dream!"

"Oh my God!" Jordan screamed in my ear. "We won!"

We hugged each other, feeling like it would all end tomorrow. 

"Now, we just have to beat Slytherin!" I said to my groupmates.

(A/N) Okay, there it is! You wanted Silver Dream and you got it! They won! Okay, review! *walks away to shove her head in some cold water*


	20. Chapter 19: Slytherin Versus Gryffindor

Disclaimer: See my other chapters. If I have something new to add, it will be added.

(A/N) Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews mean so much to me. That just means I get my other chapters out faster! Oh! And check out my songfic "Bailamos"!

**Chapter 19: Slytherin Versus Gryffindor **

**Simone**

I awoke the next morning, but the sun wasn't out yet. I couldn't sleep. I glanced at my sister, watching her peaceful face. You'd think I'd wake her up now, but I just couldn't. We need all our energy for our first Quidditch match. 

I turned onto my right side and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Simone?"

"Ugh!" Who was waking me up at this hour?

"Simone! It's 8 A.M. We have to be on the pitch at 9!"

"Okay," I yawned. "I'm up!" I got up and looked into my sister's gray eyes.

"Ready for today, Beater?"

I giggled. "I'm always ready, Chaser."

We ran downstairs without Jordan, Lisa, and Christina. Unfortunately, Jeffery was already in the Great Hall. 

"We're going to win today! I can feel it," he said as we approached the Gryffindor table.

"Don't worry about him," Amber whispered. 

"Yeah," Ruth added. "He always gets like this before a match."

We all laughed, despite Jeffery's sullen glare. 

Justin and Landon finally came down, rubbing their eyes. "What did we miss?" Justin asked.

"Aw, you know, the usual," Amber told him. "Jeffery's just getting his knickers in a bunch over the match today."

"He expects Arissa and Simone to do all the work," Ruth informed them.

"They can't! I'm the damn Seeker!" Landon said, his face turning as scarlet as his hair.

He just noticed the gleam in their eyes. "You were joking?" he asked dumbfounded.

All four of us girls laughed. "We do this every year," Amber told us. "It doesn't feel like a Quidditch match without teasing one of the guys."

"I'm surprised they haven't figured it out yet," Ruth said, laughing.

"Aw, shut up, Ruth!" Justin said, lightly punching her on the shoulder.

We ate quickly, because of Jeffery, and then went in the locker rooms to change into our scarlet Quidditch robes.

I picked up my club, and my Lightening Bolt, and joined the ranks among my teammates.

"Scared, Simone?" Amber asked me.

"Nope. Arissa? You scared?" I asked.

"Hell no!"

We laughed again and flew out onto the pitch, amongst our cheering classmates.

Madam Hooch came out with the Quidditch box. "I want a nice, clean game," she said, glaring at the Slytherins. 

She blew her whistle, and we were off!

Amber had the Quaffle. She zoomed off towards the goal, narrowly missing one of the Slytherin Beaters. She passed the Quaffle off to Ruth, who in turn passed it to Arissa. 

"Come on, Arissa!" I yelled, hitting a Bludger towards a Slytherin that was about to hit my sister.

She flew faster on her Lightening Bolt. She shot the ball towards the goal, only to have it hit back by the Slytherin Keeper.

It went like that for about fifteen minutes, until finally; she made the first goal of the game! After that, Amber and Ruth made goals. Slytherin had yet to score!

"Arissa! Look out!" I yelled several minutes later.

I was too late. She took a Bludger to the back and fell off her broom.

"ARISSA!" I screamed.

I looked at Justin, but he shook his head, meaning that we still had to continue playing, without Arissa. I nodded and hit a Bludger towards the damn Slytherin that almost killed my sister. Now, it's payback!

I looked out of the corner of my eye, only to see Landon speeding after something. It took me a second to realize that it was the Snitch!

Robert Crabbe was flying after him. "I hope his brain doesn't fall out!" I thought bitterly.

Landon pulled a magnificent stunt before catching the Snitch! We won 180-0!

I landed, and ran back to the Hospital Wing to be with my sister, despite what the others said.

Madam Pomfrey was in the back of the Hospital Wing with Arissa.

"Simone! What are you doing here?" she asked.

Madam Pomfrey glared at me. "I'm her sister," I said. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, but only for fifteen minutes."

"Did we win?" Arissa asked as soon as she left.

"Yep. 180-0," I said. "Are you alright?"

"My back hurts. Madam Pomfrey says that there's a huge bruise on it."

"Well a Bludger did hit it."

"Shut up! I'm in pain!" she whined.

We were interrupted by two voices.

"Oh my God! Arissa, are you alright?" they asked

We turned towards the intruder, about to tell them off, but we couldn't.

Our parents were standing in front of us.

(A/N) Wow! My back hurts from typing that chapter out! Anyway, review!


	21. Chapter 20: Another Surprise

Disclaimer: See other chapters.

(A/N) Thank you so much for reviewing! They mean so much to me!

Anyway to clear up a few things- Draco said that he wouldn't be able to get Simone and Arissa out of trouble next time. He didn't mean that he would be away; he only meant that he wanted his girls to make the right decisions. Oh, and ignore the girls when they say that Draco and Hermione have been out of Hogwarts for 20 years. They were married at 19 and had the girls when they were 20. As for Lucius, he'll come up later. Muahahahahahahaha!

**Chapter Twenty: Another Surprise**

**Arissa**

I'm not sure what my face looked like after I saw my parents' faces in the Hospital Wing, but I guess it was shock. Simone looked the same way. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing the sore spot on my lower back.

"We wanted to see you two play in your first game," Mum said, as Simone made room for her to sit on my bed.

"And a great game it was too!" Dad added, hugging Simone. "Nice shot at that Slytherin Beater, I might add. Nice way to stand up for your sister."

She beamed as he looked towards me. "And you! Scoring the first goal of the game! I'm so proud of you."

It was my turn to beam as he gently hugged me. 

"Are you in much pain, Arissa?" Mum asked.

"I'm just bruised. Madam Pomfrey is going to give me a potion. Then I can go back to my dormitory."

"Let me see your bruise!" Simone exclaimed, making our parents' eyes open wide.

"Simone!" Mum gasped.

"It's alright, Mum. She came in here not too long before you," I said, lifting my shirt a little to reveal the bruise.

"Man, that had to hurt!" she said.

"I don't remember much. Only you screaming 'Watch out!'" 

She giggled, but then she gave me a look. She was asking if we should mention Christina's dream to them. I shook my head. Simone chose to ignore the dream, but truth was, I've been talking about it with Christina. She was right; Narcissa was killed.

"Anyway, that's not the only thing we came here for," Mum said, breaking our brainwave.

"What is it?" we asked in unison.

She smiled while Dad put his arms around Mum's neck. "We have something to tell you that couldn't wait until Christmas," Dad said.

We exchanged glances. "What is it?" I asked.

They smiled again. "What's so big that you two couldn't wait until Christmas?" Simone asked.

"You two are going to be big sisters," Mum said softly.

These were words I've been dying to hear for about eight years. We were going to have another brother or sister!

"Oh my God!" Simone shrieked. "You're going to have a baby?"

They nodded. "How long?" I asked.

"The baby isn't due until June," Mum said.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," we groaned. I don't know why we did it, but it would've been cool to have another sibling share out birthday, which is May 16th.

Mum just smiled. "Any guesses?" she asked.

"Boy!" we exclaimed.

They laughed. "What?" I asked.

"We've always wanted a little brother," Simone said. "Now we can boss him around."

More rounds of laughter were heard. Madam Pomfrey came and brought me a small slab of chocolate and a potion. She stayed until I finished it, made sure my bruise was gone, and discharged me.

"We also have some bad news," Dad said.

"We know. Narcissa is dead," Simone said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Our friend had a dream about her dying," I said.

"Really?" he asked, amused.

I nodded, leaving out the part about us being next.

Mum gave us a strange look. "Anything else you want to tell us?"

"No," we said. Her look still remained.

Simone broke down. "She also dreamed that Lucius was going to kill us."

Mum gasped. Dad's expression was blank. "Are you sure?"

"That's what she said, but I don't believe it," she said, crossing her arms. "We're going to live, Daddy. We're not going down."

He looked relieved, but there was something else in his eyes that I couldn't place.

He snapped out of it quickly. "We'd better be going, Mione," he said. "Great game. We're proud of you." He hugged us again.

"You'll keep us updated?" Mum asked as she hugged us. We nodded. She smiled. "My little girls all grown up," she sniffled.

We watched in silence as they walked away from us.

(A/N) All righty then! A strange chapter, no? Maybe it will answer some questions from the last chapter. Review!!


	22. Chapter 21: Evil Plans

Disclaimer: We know it already, right?

(A/N) Thank you to all my reviewers! You're just like my family now! *raises goblet* Here's to you guys! *drinks* Okay, this chapter wasn't expected, but you guys wanted it, and since I'll give you practically anything you want, here it is! The only chapter narrated by the evil Lucius Malfoy, I think. The plan will be executed much later in the story, so stop asking me to make it sooner. I already have that planned out in my head. On with the evil plot! Muahahahaha!

**Chapter Twenty-One: Evil Plans**

**Lucius******

I want revenge on my son. I want it more than anything in the world. He will die, but not by my hand. I want to make him suffer. The only way to do it is through one of his bratty children, Simone Elizabeth Leigh and Arissa Marie Anne, otherwise known to me as "The Other One". I hate them so much now!

I don't know which one I will kill. Simone Elizabeth Leigh laughed in my face, but The Other One snapped at me. No matter, one of them will die. Mark my words.

I know it will not be easy to get them, since they are at Hogwarts with that Muggle-loving Dumbledore as Headmaster. I will find a way. One of them must die to teach my son a lesson he will never forget.

I walked into my library, where I killed Narcissa. Yes, it was I who killed her. She only cried for her lost Draco. I couldn't take her whining anymore. She was just another death in this whole thing. Another lesson for my son to learn. His mother died because of him. 

I have nothing to live for after Draco dies. Voldemort was finally defeated by that disgusting Harry Potter not long after Draco graduated from Hogwarts. For some reason, they became friends. He should've been a Death Eater, but he chose to live his life with that Mudblood, Hermione Granger. She'll die as well, but later, much later.  

I tried to apologize to my son for the way I treated him, but he refused to listen to me. I will prevail. No doubt about that.

I walked to my favorite chair, a brandy in my hand. It was time to plan the death of Draco's child.

I know I must get inside the school grounds, but how can I get to them?

This plan will take place much later, after I can investigate the school. A flash of inspiration hit me. I know there's a potion that can be made so I can enter both brats' dreams. I can lure one or both of them outside where I'll be waiting with my wand in my hand. One Avada Kedavra and they'll be dead, leaving Draco to die as well. But what about the Mudblood? I'll think of a plan later.

I've also thought about simply killing them both slowly, but where's the fun in that? I hate having my prisoners scream for mercy. They never get mercy. It's not in my blood to grant them their wishes. 

An evil smile crept across my lips. I am going to enjoy killing them, that's for sure. I will enjoy my revenge on Draco even more when he dies. He deserves it, the little Mudblood lover.

There are other plans I'm considering, but they will reveal themselves in due time. I can't risk telling anyone these plans anymore. Narcissa threatened to tell Draco of my plans, which was another reason I killed her. He wouldn't listen to her anyway, but I had to be sure. I'm almost certain about that. Then again, he loved her as only a son would. I'll never know, and for that I'm almost grateful. 

This is something I must not fail. It is crucial to my being, to the Malfoy name. This is no time for weakness, only triumph. 

(A/N)  A rather short chapter, but you all wanted a Lucius chapter, so you got it! We all know the drill, right? Review! I love reviews! Have you noticed that I've been posting my chapters faster ever since you lovely people out there started reviewing my story? Oh yeah, read and review my awesome songfic "Bailamos" if you haven't done so already!


	23. Chapter 22: Train Ride

Disclaimer: We know it! 

(A/N) Wow, positive feedback on the Lucius chapter. That was a HARD one to write! Anyway, here we go! Normal setting, normal narration!

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Train Ride**

**Simone**

I can't believe we're going to be big sisters! Honestly, I want a little brother. Speaking of little brothers, Mum and Dad said we can name the baby! 

Quidditch is going well. We beat Ravenclaw last week, easily. I think they all saw the Slytherin game because no one dared to hit a Bludger towards Arissa. They knew I'd Bludger them back! The advantages of being a Beater!

Anyway, Christmas is almost here. Most of Silver Dream is going home for the holidays, which disappointed some of the older students. They mentioned having a small karaoke contest, but we all told them no. We miss sleeping in our own beds. Not that sleeping at Hogwarts is any different, but still, I'm feeling homesick. We all are. Except for Lisa and Christina, that is. They don't want to go home. "Besides, Justin and Landon are staying," they told us repeatedly.

It started out as a normal day, but I had this strange feeling as we started to pack. I looked at Arissa, but she was busy. I can't place this feeling. It's like somebody is hiding a big piece of information from me. I shook my head. It's nothing to worry about I told myself.

"Simone!" four voices yelled.

"Huh? What?" I stammered.

"Are you done packing?" Arissa asked.

"It's almost time to go to Hogsmeade station," Jordan added. God, I hate it when she's so practical.

"Yes, I'm done. Can we go now?" 

All three of them left the room, leaving Arissa and myself alone.

"Simone, what has gotten into you?" she asked.

"I don't know," I answered simply.

"Ever feel like someone's watching you?" 

My jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"I feel the same way. I think it has to do with Christina's dream."

"You're still talking to her about it?" She nodded.

"It was a dream, Arissa! It will not come true!"

"Narcissa is dead. Half of it already came true," she whispered.

She was right, though. I give my sister credit on that one, but the rest of it isn't going to happen. 

"The rest of it was a joke! We both know Divination is a joke in itself."

She shook her head. "I had a dream as well. Lucius is planning our death."

"Listen to yourself, Arissa!"

She lifted her head to gaze into my stormy gray eyes. "Fine, believe what you want. I've had it, Simone! You're just as stubborn as Dad!"

I gasped. She has never said that to me, ever. "I-I'm sorry, Arissa," I finally managed to choke out.

She smiled. "It's okay. I don't want to think about this so close to Christmas."

"Hey! Come on! We're going to be late!" Jordan yelled from the Common Room.

"We're coming!" I yelled back, grabbing my trunk. "Are you coming, Arissa?"

"Yes, oh perfect sibling!"

I backhanded her on her arm and laughed. "You're something else. You know that?"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't want me any other way, right?"

We walked downstairs for our trip to Hogsmeade. After Filch checked our names off, we headed down to Hogsmeade station. The scarlet steam engine was still there, welcoming us.

"Ah, another ride on the Hogwarts Express," Jordan said. We all laughed.

We all walked into an empty compartment, sighing. This was our vacation. That meant no homework, even though Arissa was thoroughly upset. 

"What are we going to do during the holidays if we don't have homework?" she complained.

"I'm going to rot my brain out by watching TV," I said.

"Oh, no, you're not!" she retorted. "Do you honestly think that Mum and Dad would let you do that?"

"I was joking, Arissa! Where's your sense of humor?" I shook my head. "What are you doing over the holidays, Jordan?" I asked.

She laughed. "I'm going to spend the holiday my grandparents. Nothing special."

That's how it was for the entire trip. We told Jordan about our family traditions, like how Dad gets us a small silver dragon figurine each year. 

"Your father gets you a silver dragon?"

"Yep," I said. "We've received one every Christmas since we were born, something we hope continues with our baby brother or sister."

Arissa nodded. "It's like he's giving us a piece of himself," she added while stroking the turquoise necklace she got for our eleventh birthday.

"Wicked!" she exclaimed. "My family usually goes around singing Christmas carols."

I pulled a deck of cards out of my bag. "Do you want to play Exploding Snap?"

They laughed. See, about two weeks ago, we played that game and Christina leaned way too close to the deck. She wound up getting her eyebrows burned off.

Finally, the train slowed then stopped. I don't know why, but now, I'm getting this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen. I shrugged it off and ran with my sister to the outstretched arms of our parents.

Dad wrapped me in a huge bear hug, something he says that bloody Lucius never did to him. 

"I missed you," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Missed you, too."

Then we switched. Mum was starting to show, but only a little.

She smiled warmly at me as she hugged me. "Want to go to the library?" she asked.

I looked at Arissa and laughed. It felt so good to be back with my parents.

(A/N) Finally, I finished this chapter. It was a struggle after the last chapter, which all of you faithful reviewers seem to like! :-D Anyway, you know the drill, review!


	24. Chapter 23: Dreams

Disclaimer: I know it, you know it, we all know it!

(A/N) Wow, I can honestly say this, but when I first started this story, a month ago, I never thought that I'd get so many reviews. Writing has never been my favorite thing to do, but over the past year, it's been a creative outlet for me. I want to thank each and every one of you who has ever reviewed from the bottom of my heart. Special thanks to the milestone reviewers! 

Dragonsbane: Thanks soooooooo much for Hermione's present (you'll have to read it to find out!) and the names of one of them! You are so cool! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Dreamer22: You were my first ever reviewer. You have no idea how late it was when I finally managed to get to sleep that night! Thanks for always being there, even when I was suffering from awful writer's block (which I'm also experiencing on my Backstreet Boys fic that's on my website!). 

Queen of the Clarinets: 100 will never be as sweet! Thanks so much for being a loyal reviewer! I'm really glad you love my story. Also, thanks for your weird ideas! Our interactive story will knock all others out of the water!

Stained4Life: Hey! You were my 50th reviewer! Thanks for reading, and I hope to God that your hiccups have finally gone away! Just kidding!

Anyway, onto the next chapter! Anything in italics is a dream!__

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Dreams**

**Arissa**

_I don't know exactly where I was. The trees were too thick as was the fog. "You know you can't escape," an evil voice said._

_I looked around, seeing nothing. The fog was too thick. "Who's there?" I whispered into the everlasting fog._

_Then I saw him, dressed in black from head to foot, but didn't recognize him because of the white mask that covered his face. "You know you can't escape," he said again._

_I recognized that voice, but no, it couldn't be. But it was. It was Lucius._

_He gave me an evil smile. "I'm so glad you could join me, Other One. But you know you can't live. I must teach my son a lesson. Fortunately, you saved me the trouble of going into the school."_

_I tried to run, but he placed the Leg Locker Curse on me. I fell to the ground, crying._

_"Now, now, you stupid girl, we can't have you die when you're crying. Draco would want you to die without tears on your ugly Mudblood face," he said, pulling his mask off his face._

_I gasped, nearly choking on my tears. "You don't want to do this," I said shakily._

_"Oh, I want to do this alright," he spat. He pulled his wand out from his robes. He lowered it to my chest and smiled evilly._

_"Avada Kedavra."_

"Arissa! Come on! Wake up!"

I woke up to Simone shaking me. "What? What's wrong?"

She looked worried. "You were screaming in your sleep!"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "It was nothing."

"I know you're lying!"

"I had a dream. Lucius killed me," I said, avoiding her eyes.

She gasped. "Are you sure?"

"I think Lucius saying 'Avada Kedavra' was supposed to throw me off," I said sarcastically.

"Knock it off, Arissa! It's Christmas morning."

I sighed. "I know." I grinned. "Let's wake up Mum and Dad!"

She laughed and ran with me to Mum and Dad's bedroom, screaming, "Wake up! It's Christmas!"

We jumped onto the bed. "Wakey, wakey," I said, shaking Dad.

"Ugh!" was Dad's reply from under the covers. "I think it's Christmas, dear," Mum mumbled before she turned on her side. 

He finally got up and checked the clock. "Six-thirty. They let us sleep in this year."

"Come on! Wake up!" Simone exclaimed, shaking Mum.

"All right! All right! I'm awake!"

She stumbled out of bed, and came downstairs with us. "It looks like your friends sent you presents as well," Dad mused.

He was right. We each received a diary from Jordan, a silver bracelet from Christina, and a book on dragons from Lisa. 

Simone looked at my diary. "Hey! You have Silver Dream's colors!" It was true though. My diary was all black with my first name written in silver cursive.

I smiled. "And you have Gryffindor colors." It was true. Hers was scarlet with her first name in gold cursive.

"Don't forget these," Dad said, handing us each a small package. We already knew what was in them. It was our silver dragons, but they differed from the others we've received in the past. Sure, mine had the same sapphire eyes, while Simone's had the same ruby eyes, but there's something different about them. 

We also received lockets from our grandparents, gold (Simone's) and silver (mine). Mum gave the both of us cats! Simone's is all orange with little white paws and yellow eyes, while mine is all black with green eyes. I decided to call my cat Midnight, and Simone called hers Helios, after the Greek sun god.   

"Can we take these to school with us?" Simone asked.

She nodded. "I've already asked Dumbledore. They uplifted the one pet rule."

"All right!" we screamed, giving each other high fives.

The rest of the day was spent with our family. It was peaceful and uneventful. It's nice to unwind sometimes, but I was wrong. I had another dream that night.

_"Time to die, Other One."___

_Where is this voice coming from? I looked around, only to see nothing. I knew who it was, but I couldn't see him._

_"Come on, you pathetic Mudblood, make this interesting for me!"_

_"I will not," I said firmly. "Just let me die."_

_"You and your dumb Gryffindor beliefs!" he snarled. "You must be taught a lesson. Crucio!"_

_I felt the curse from behind me. The pain was unbearable. All I heard was his evil laugh combined with my screams. _

_"Care for another, Mudblood?"_

_I didn't answer him. I turned around to where I thought he was, only to see his silver eyes._

_"Crucio!"___

_Another blast of pain surged through me. This time, I might not make it. I screamed again, only to have the Silencing Charm put on me._

_"No one will save you now, you stupid girl." He came up to where I lay on the ground, almost unconscious. "You were stupid enough to come out here alone. You should've known that tonight you would die. Now stand up!"_

_I didn't move. I was too scared. Then, he picked me up by my robe and made me stand. He tied me to a nearby tree._

_"Avada Kedavra."_

I woke up, sweat pouring off of me. This was going to be a long night.

(A/N) So what do you think? A bit scary, yes? Aw well, you know what to do! Review!


	25. Chapter 24: Back to Reality

Disclaimer: Me no own. You know sue!

(A/N) I'm not telling you what happens in future chapters! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Hermione Malfoy: You flatter me! This was just a small idea I had a while ago (well, small turned into 24 chapters plus a prologue and will be longer!). Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing!

Dragonsbane: You're an awesome writer! I love your stories (and the names you so helpfully supplied)!

I know there are more reviewers, but those were the only two I remembered! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Back to Reality**

**Simone**

I'm worried about my sister. She's been having nightmares every night since we've been home. Now, we have to go back to school. I hope she'll be all right.

I was in my room, sitting on my window seat, writing in my diary. Nothing much has happened during the holidays, except for Arissa's nightmares, but it's still nice to write about everything. I want something to remember when I'm old and gray!

"Simone!" Arissa called. "It's time to go."

"I'm coming!" I quickly finished my diary entry, grabbed Helios and Bianca's cages, and went downstairs.

Like the last time we left, we packed ourselves into the car, and sped off to King's Cross Station.

After an uneventful train ride with Jordan, we finally came back to Hogwarts.

Arissa ran for the library, so Jordan and I went back to our dorm. 

"Simone! Jordan! We missed you so much!" Lisa exclaimed as we entered the Common Room. 

"Where's Arissa?" Christina asked.

"The only place she would be! The library!" I said.

They laughed. "I guess I'll go say hi," she said, leaving us with Lisa in the Common Room.

"What's up with her?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know," Lisa replied. "She's been acting weird the whole time you were away."

"I'll be right back," I said, running for the library. I had to know why Christina was acting so strangely. I ran as fast as I could, without getting caught. Christina and Arissa were sitting in the back of the library, near the fireplace.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

Both girls jumped in their seats. "You know what's happening to me, Simone," Arissa said coldly.

"You'd better not be talking about the nightmares you've been having, Arissa. You know they're not real."

"Simone, stop," Christina said, coming between us. "I've been having the same dreams."

"You two are nuts!" I exclaimed. "I'm out of here!"

"Wait!" Arissa exclaimed, but I refused to listen. She was a freak.

I sulked all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room and up to my dorm. Neither Jordan nor Lisa asked me what was wrong.

_2 January 2013___

_Dear Diary,_

_My sister is a bloody freak! She thinks that our grandfather is going to kill her. Why can't she get over it? Lucius will not kill her (or me for that matter). She and Christina should be in the psychiatric ward of St. Mungos! That's where they belong!_

_I can't stand to be in the same room as them. I know they'll just try to convince me that the dreams are real. I guess I'm like my father in that respect. I'm stubborn, just like him. _

_I hope by the end of today that they realize that it's not real. Sure, Narcissa died, but that doesn't mean that we are._

_I have to end this because my freak of a sister is back. Until next time._

_~Simone Elizabeth Leigh Malfoy~_

I ignored my sister as she entered our dorm. She looked like she was going to cry. Good, she should cry, the stupid git. She makes my skin crawl.

She grabbed some things from her trunk and left me alone again. I grabbed Helios and petted his small head. He meowed, causing me to smile. Midnight jumped onto my bed, but I ignored him. I couldn't handle anything that was Arissa's at the moment. 

I needed to get out of here. I let Helios go, promising that I would be back in a few minutes. I grabbed my cloak and ran outside to the lake.

It was dark outside, but I didn't care. I needed to be alone. 

"Problems, Simone?"

I turned around to see Professor Dumbledore. "No, Professor, everything's fine."

Even though it was dark, I could still see the twinkle in his blue eyes. "Why don't you come with me, Miss Malfoy?"

I couldn't refuse. I followed him into the castle and up a few flights of stairs. "Gummy Bears!" he said when we approached the stone gargoyle. It quickly jumped to the side. He led me to his office, a pleasant place really.

"Sit, young Simone," he said, gesturing to a large scarlet chair opposite him. "Do you know why you're in here?" he asked a minute later.

I shook my head. "Something is troubling you. Perhaps, it's your sister, Arissa?"

I nodded slowly. "I thought so. Is it because of her nightmares?"

"She is a freak," I said without emotion. "She makes my skin crawl."

"Simone, you have to understand. It's her fear of Lucius that makes her have these nightmares. She is about to break." He took a breath and continued, "She needs you now, Simone, more than ever. Don't shun her just because of her dreams."

I didn't know what to say. Arissa was my sister, damn it! She does need me. "Thank you, Professor," I whispered. 

He smiled. "It's getting late. Go find her. Talk to her, really listen to what she has to say."

I nodded and ran off to find my sister.

I found her in our dorm, curled up on her bed with Midnight, crying.

"Arissa?" 

She didn't even look up. "What the hell do you want?"

I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry. I know I've been saying that a lot lately, but it's true. I'm sorry I said that you were nuts. I didn't mean it. Honestly, I didn't."

I never expected her to get up and wrap her arms around my neck. "I forgive you, Sai Sai," she whispered in my ear, using my old nickname.

I smiled. "Thanks, Ri Ri," I whispered back, using her old nickname. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She pulled away and shook her head. "Let's talk about this tomorrow, when we're feeling better."

I nodded. It felt so good to have the old Arissa back, even if it was for only a second.

(A/N) Finally, I finished this chapter! Simone isn't so perfect! Anyway, review!


	26. Chapter 25: Alone

Disclaimer: I honestly don't own anything! If I did, I'd be filthy rich, not to mention FAMOUS! Believe me, I'm not famous. I wish I was, but I'm not!

(A/N) You guys are so nice to me! Thank you so much for your support! I love you all!

Queen of the Clarinets: Thanks for telling me that my story isn't a Mary Sue! Anyway, I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but I'm suffering that little thing called writer's block!

BraveSpiritGryffindor: Thanks! That means a lot to me.

Dragonsbane: Girl, thanks so much for reading this! Hopefully, your computer will let you read it! LOL 

Anyway, on with the story!

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Alone**

**Arissa**

The next morning, I woke up before everyone else. I glanced at my magic watch, 6:30. I needed to get away for a few minutes. I couldn't go to the library. I needed a place where no one would find me. I grabbed my cloak, and after I gave Midnight something to eat, went outside.

I don't know why I needed some time to myself. Probably because I needed time to really think about my situation. I'm only eleven, and I'm getting death omens. I have a twin sister and a baby brother on the way. I know this because Dad told me right before I came back to school. 

Speaking of baby brothers, I want to name him Vincent Jonathan Xavier Malfoy, but Simone likes the name Matthew Joshua Dylan Malfoy. We'd better think of a name quickly. 

I let my feet carry me out to the lake. The giant squid was still there, moving silently through the water. I found a spot to sit, hidden from the rest of the school. No one would find me here. I fell to the ground, crying. I'm all alone in this. Simone doesn't believe me. I know Dumbledore talked to her; otherwise, she'd still be ignoring me. No one else believes me either, except for Christina, but she's not my sister. It just shows me that I'm really alone. No one will ever believe me.

I know I can never talk to anyone about this ever again. I must not show them my weakness. I hear that I am weak in my nightmares. I hear it sometimes when other students pass me in the hallway, especially after the Slytherin game.  Don't they know that those words hurt me more than the words Lucius throws at me?

I just buried my head in my hands and let my emotions flow out of me. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I kept where I was, though. I couldn't go inside just yet, even though it was cold out here by the lake. I just sat there, rocking back and forth, trying to keep warm. I can't keep up this charade, making everyone think that I'm happy. God, I wish they all knew the truth about me! But they don't.

"Arissa, what are you doing out here?" a female voice asked.

I turned around to find my sister. "How did you find me?

"I don't know, exactly. You weren't in your bed, or in the library. Hell you weren't even in the Great Hall. What are you doing out here?" she repeated.

"I'm thinking."

She sat down next to me. "About what?"

I shrugged. "Does it matter anymore?" I asked coldly.

"Arissa!" she gasped, but I couldn't stand being around her. I turned and ran. I had no idea where to go, but I needed to be away from her.

I don't know exactly where I'm going. I can't go into the library. That's where everyone knows I would normaly go. I could go to Hagrid's, but he probably wouldn't believe me. I ran onto the Quidditch pitch, falling onto the grass. Everything went black.

I woke up, seeing a blonde head. What the hell was Simone doing on the pitch? But then I saw the scene behind her. I saw the white sheets, and the wizard portraits. I was in the bloody hospital wing!

"What in bloody hell happened?" I asked, sitting up.

Simone's sad gray eyes turned towards me. "You're awake! What happened?" She hugged me tightly.

I broke free from her embrace. "I just wanted to be alone! I'm sick of everyone thinking that I'm so weak! I was on the pitch before everything went black."

"You passed out on the pitch. You've been here for a few days."

"WHAT?"

"You got sick. You fainted. You've been here for two days."

"What the hell do you mean I'm sick?"

"Watch your language, Arissa," she warned. "You had a mild case of the flu. Madam Pomfrey says you'll be fine in a few days."

"What about my homework?" 

She grinned. "I brought it with me. It's on your table."

I followed her gaze to my bedside table. She was right, my homework was there.

"Do Mum and Dad know about this?"

She nodded. "Madam Pomfrey sent them an owl the day you passed out. I've been sending owls to them since then. They were about to come to the school until I reminded them that Madam Pomfrey was here. Needless to say, it worked, but they're worried about you."

"What about Midnight?"

She smiled. "I'm taking care of him, but he misses you terribly."

I sighed. "Where are Jordan, Lisa, and Christina?"

"They're at dinner. Which is where I should be," she said, getting up. "I'll tell Madam Pomfrey you're awake. I'll be back before classes tomorrow."

She left to go to dinner, leaving me alone with my thoughts. What was I thinking, going outside in the cold? Why did I have to run onto the pitch? I felt so stupid. Madam Pomfrey came to my bed, giving me some Pepper-Up Potion and another potion for dreamless sleep. She stayed with me until I finished them. 

My eyelids grew heavy. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

(A/N) Wow, I'm feeling sick just reading that. By the way, this has happened to me. The passing out and finding out it was the flu, so don't yell at me if it sounds fake! Anyway, you all know the drill! Review! 


	27. Chapter 26: Change of Mind

Disclaimer: We all know it! I own who I own! Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling!

(A/N) Thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry this took so long for me to post! *mutters something about bad writer's block*

Dreamer22: I'm sorry I tricked you, but Lucius won't be showing up for a LONG time! 

Queen of the Clarinets: I love writing that interactive fic! It's hard to write from a "man's" perspective though! LOL Anyway, writer's block sucks major monkey balls!

Dragonsbane: Girl, thanks for trying to hold back my writer's block w/ the Holy Water! I laughed so hard; I thought I would die! This one's for you!

MegHarts: Thanks for your awesome review!

Luza: I think you need to re-read something because the whole chapter was about Arissa's "secret" as you put it. Anyway, thanks for your review!

BraveSpiritGryffindor: Yes, it was weird when I passed out in Government class! *shudders, remembering Mr. Dugas* Anyway, I double checked my sources (of course, the Harry Potter books!) and it said that it was Pepper Up Potion. Anyway, thanks for your review!

No-No (you know who you are): Do Simone and Arissa really remind you of me? I'm starting to get scared!

On another note: I saw _Chamber of Secrets on opening day! IT WAS SO COOL!_

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Change of Mind**

**Simone**

The winter months have passed by so quickly. It's April; Easter is coming up. Arissa and I are going home again. This makes Arissa happy; however, she's still plagued by those bloody nightmares. I know this because I hear her screaming late at night. Christina hasn't said a word about it, so I'm guessing that she's nightmare-free. She's been quiet ever since we came back from the Christmas holidays.

I woke up early, which is nothing new to me now. Helios was rubbing against my foot, which was pretty funny. The sun was just coming over the horizon. I took out my wand and whispered, "Lumos."  I also took out a wand-holder, my scarlet diary, and my favorite quill. I needed to write about what was going on in my life. I needed to do it before everyone else woke up.__

_4 April 2013_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, here I am, safe in my bed at Hogwarts. Or am I?_

_Anyway, I'm still worried about Arissa. She has been acting strange. I know she still has nightmares, but she's been acting like she's been gone for months. She looks at everyone with empty eyes. I'm starting to believe that these nightmares are real. She's had a few dreams where he's killed me, and that's starting to scare me. This confirms it. Lucius is after us. I don't think we're going to die, but he's after us. He wants revenge. I know it. I can feel it in my bones. _

_School is going well. Arissa and I have the top marks in our year so far, which pleases Mum to no end! We have problems with Potions, but that's because of Professor Snape. Professor Lynch is by far my favorite professor. He really loves his job, which is more than I can say for Snape. As always, Arissa and I have been spending way too much time in the library. Jordan, Christina, and Lisa just gave up on us, knowing full well that you couldn't drag either one of us out of there. When we're not in the library, we're normally at Quidditch practice._

_Quidditch__ is great! We beat those bloody Hufflepuffs yesterday, 200-50. They put up a good fight, but they'll never get past Landon with his Lightening Bolt! I know I didn't mention that the whole team has the same broom in my last entry. Things have been hectic here. No, Dad didn't get them for the team. He told us about what Lucius did in his second year, and swore that his children would get on a team by pure talent (which I guess we have). It's all worked for the best. Arissa and I are playing a sport we love._

_The rest of the team treats us like equals, which surprises us. Amber and Ruth are so nice to us. Jeffery is still the same. He still thinks we should all eat, sleep, and breathe Quidditch. Justin and Landon keep us all laughing, except for Jeffery. They did another rendition of "Amish __Paradise__" right before the Hufflepuff match. Four Gryffindor females almost fell off their brooms! As always, Jeffery was mad. He hates it when those two goof off, especially right before a match._

_I still dislike Professor Snape (our parents have always told us to NEVER hate someone). He hasn't said much to us, but still has some mean remark to give to us. Arissa has calmed down in that area, but other than that, she's gone. _He still taunts my fellow Gryffindors, including Brice, who I swear needs to get a life.__

_I've been working with Professor Lynch a little bit after my Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. He's been showing me spells and several charms to protect myself against Lucius. Arissa refuses to learn any of them. She told me, "One of us is going to die. No spells or charms are going to protect us." I'm not paranoid. I just want to be prepared for the worst. I hope I have the strength Dad had when he had to live with that awful person. Some people say I'm just like my father. I hope they're right._

_Are we going to live? I don't know. Now, I have doubts about my future. I want nothing more than to see my life back to normal, before Lucius stalked us, before Arissa began to have nightmares. Then, I'd start off my year at Hogwarts without thinking that I'll die before the year is over._

_~~Simone Elizabeth Leigh Malfoy~~_

I sighed, put away my things, and leaned back against the pillows. While petting Helios, I let my thoughts drift back to a time where Arissa and I were actually safe.

***Flashback***

"I don't know, Simone," Arissa said, while we were standing in front of the mirror in my room. "What if we never get our letters?"

"Arissa!" I exclaimed. "You know that we're going to get our letters! We showed our abilities when we were 2! That was long before we started reading!"

She giggled. I guess she knew I was right. 

"Simone! Arissa! It's time for breakfast!" Dad called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" we yelled in unison.

We ran downstairs, only to see our parents' smiling faces.

"You have mail," Dad said.

We both ran to the table where two envelopes lay. Both had emerald green ink. It could only mean one thing. I heard my sister gasp, while I ripped mine open.

_Dear Miss Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

It went on, telling us what we would need. I couldn't believe it! We finally received our Hogwarts letters!

***End Flashback***

I smiled, turned over on my side, and just stared out the window until Arissa woke up.

(A/N) I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this took so long for me to get out! I've been so busy (damn professors for giving so many tests the last week before break)! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!


	28. Chapter 27: Someone Dies, Someone Lives

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? *man nods* Are you sure? *nods again* Okay, okay! You all know I don't own Harry Potter right? *people who read this nod* Are you satisfied, lawyer person? *nods and walks away* Okay, that was weird! I do not own Harry Potter! I only own my characters!

(A/N) You guys are the best!

RoseFyre: Thanks! Short, but sweet! 

Cinnamon: Awwwwwwww, thanks! Here's the next chapter!

MegHarts: I use Microsoft Word. Anyway, thanks for your awesome review!

Aims80: Wow! A new reviewer! Thanks!

Queen of the Clarinets: :-D I love that line! Anyway, you're right! Damn the devil to hell!

Dragonsbane: LOL Holy Water better work! As always, I almost fell to the floor when I read your review!

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Someone Dies, Someone Lives**

**Arissa**

_"Come to me, Mudblood. I won't hurt you."_

_That voice. I recognized it at once. Lucius. But where am I?_

_I looked around, but I didn't recognize anything. I could only guess that I was in Malfoy Manor. _

_Lucius__ spoke again. "Come to me, Other One. It's time to die."_

_I stood firm where I was. I had no clue where he was. His voice was reverberating off the walls._

_"Silent, aren't you?" he sneered, coming up behind me._

_I swear I could see him smile evilly. "Don't worry, Other One. This will be painless."_

_He came up beside me. I shivered as he placed a slender finger on my cheek._

_"This does not bother you?" I shook my head fiercely._

_"Very well."__ He walked a few feet away from me, pointed his wand at me, and said those two words I hated to hear._

_"Avada Kedavra."_

I woke up, sweat pouring down my face. I checked my watch. It was too early to get up, but I knew I couldn't get back to sleep. Midnight slept peacefully next to my pillow. I scratched his head, thinking that I would be back shortly. After making sure that my sister and my friends were sleeping, I grabbed my cloak, and like last time, went outside. Luckily, none of the teachers were awake.

I went by the lake again. It's Easter Sunday. All the first year Gryffindors stayed, giving me a sense of relief. I don't think I could've handled it if it was just Simone and I. Sometimes, she drives me crazy. I know she's working with Professor Lynch, but it's not going to work. Nothing is going to save us.

I sat on my rock and gazed at the stars. I felt normal, like I didn't have anyone wanting to kill me. It felt like the first time I ever played Quidditch, minus the Bludger to the back. For the first time in a long time, I was happy.

I heard a twig snap behind me, but I paid no attention to it. I kept star-gazing, thinking of my life as normal. I'm not scared, though! I'm a Gryffindor!

I heard another twig snap behind me, and this time, I turned around, seeing nothing.

"Show yourself!" I demanded.

"As you wish," the voice said.

I recognized that voice. (A/N I know I keep using that, but it works here!) Lucius was somewhere near me. 

"Show yourself, you coward!" I yelled into the darkness.

"A coward am I?" he sneered. "Well, let's just see about that, Other One. I know it is you by your stubbornness, just like your father."

I gasped. No one, besides Snape, has ever said anything about my father. 

"You'll pay for that, Lucius," I said.

"Really?" he laughed. He got up in my face and said, "I don't think so."

"Let's end this once and for all," I said through gritted teeth.

He said coldly, "I only kill. But you could make it challenging for me."

"Sorry," I said, pushing a lock of my hair out of my face. "I don't work for the Devil."

I felt his cold gray eyes on me. "You must respect your elders, you filthy little Mudblood. I must teach you a lesson."

He walked away from me, but I couldn't see where he was. After several minutes, I heard, "CRUCIO!"

I hit the ground, screaming, only to have a Silencing Charm put on me.

"I tire of your insolence," he said. "But I still think you still need a lesson. CRUCIO!"

God, the pain was intolerable. I have no clue how people can go through this curse and live. I screamed again, but they were silenced by the Charm. 

"Ready for another? Too bad, you don't have a choice! CRUCIO!"

I almost passed out from the pain. It was getting to the point where I couldn't feel my arms or legs. 

"Come on, Mudblood, stand up!" I heard Lucius say. I couldn't get up though; I was too weak.

He came over to me, and whispered the spell to take off my Silencing Charm.

"My name is Arissa Marie Anne Malfoy, daughter of Draco and Hermione, sister of Simone," I mumbled as he dragged me into the forest.

"Shut up, Mudblood!" he yelled as he tied me to a tree.

"My name is Arissa Marie Anne Malfoy, daughter of Draco and Hermione, sister of Simone."

"SHUT UP!"

I wouldn't though. I kept mumbling the same thing.

I saw my life flash before my eyes. Our eleventh birthday, a fight with Simone, our parents telling us that we were getting a little brother, our first Quidditch match, the first train ride to Hogwarts, Simone turning Aunt Lavender's hair purple, Justin, Landon and Jessica playing a game of "kiddie" Quidditch when we were younger, Silver Dream's performance at the karaoke contest. Everything flashed before me.

Lucius just stared at me with cold gray eyes, pulled out his wand again, and said the one curse I knew I would never survive.

"Avada Kedavra."

(A/N) I know! I killed one of them! I'm sorry, but I have a reason for doing this. Arissa was my favorite character, and I will miss writing in her perspective. Anyway, review!


	29. Chapter 28: Learning the Truth

Disclaimer: We know this! I own Simone and the newly deceased Arissa *sniffles*!

(A/N) The backlash begins! LOL

Maddy Nicola Snape: I'm sorry! I didn't want her to die either!

Riverchic1998: Everything will reveal itself in time. I promise!

Dragonsbane: As always, you almost killed me with your review. Thanks! I think my writer's block is gone for now (except for the interactive fic- I'm lost)!

Befuzzled: Thanks! I'm trying to finish this as soon as I can!

RoseFyre: I'm not sure about Lucius yet. But don't worry he'll get his in the end! Muahahaha!

HarryPotterFanFicGirl: LOL Your review was a scream to read!

I won't be home until Saturday, so I won't be able to read any cool stories or read any of your wonderful reviews!

Everything else from here on out will be solely narrated by Simone. *sniffles*

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Learning the Truth**

**Simone**

"ALL HEADS OF HOUSES MUST GO TO THE STUDENTS DORMITORIES AT ONCE!" a magically altered voice yelled.

I shot out of bed, confused. This has never happened at Hogwarts so far. I glanced over at Arissa's bed, which was empty. My heart sank. I hoped it wasn't what I thought it was. The other girls woke up as well, and together ran down to the Common Room.

Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared through the portrait. "Miss Malfoy, I need you to follow me."

"What's happened?" I asked.

She shook her head sadly. "I can't tell you in here. Follow me please."

What else could I do? I silently followed Professor McGonagall into the hospital wing.

"I'm afraid there's been an accident," she said.

"What do you mean 'an accident'?" I asked apprehensively. "Where's Arissa?"

She led me to the bed where Madam Pomfrey always put Arissa. "I'm sorry, Simone," McGonagall said as she pulled back the curtain.

My sister was lying there, dead.

I choked back a sob. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. I pinched myself, trying to convince myself that it was a nightmare. It hurt. No, this can't happen! Arissa is alive! She's playing a joke on me!

"Come on, Arissa. Wake up," I said, shaking her. 

There was no response. Her gray eyes were shut forever, her hair all tangled, and her wrists marked with red marks.

"Wake up," I sobbed. "Wake up!"

"I'm so sorry, Simone," McGonagall said again. "She was tied to a tree in the woods."

"You mean she killed herself?" I managed to ask.

"No," she said, wiping a small tear from her eye. "She had Avada Kedavra placed on her."

"No, it can't be!" I whispered. "It just can't be!"

"Simone, she's gone," Madam Pomfrey said, coming up alongside Professor McGonagall.

"I have owled your parents," she said. "They should be here soon."

I nodded. What else could I do? My twin sister, my best friend was dead right before me. 

"I'll go to the Headmaster's office," McGonagall told Madam Pomfrey. "The Malfoys should be here."

"Take Simone with you, Minerva," she replied. "She needs her family now more than ever."

"What about Gryffindor?" I asked Professor McGonagall. "Shouldn't you tell the others what happened?"

She shook her head. "Professor Lynch is taking care of that for me."

She led me again through the halls, stopping at the stone gargoyle. After she screamed the password ("Acid Pops"), the gargoyle moved to the side. McGonagall came up with me.

Dumbledore was already in his office with my parents. Mum, her stomach swollen, was crying. Dad was holding her, a blank look on his face. 

"Ah, Simone, nice of you to join us," Professor Dumbledore said. The twinkle in his eyes was gone, though.

I cried for the second time that day. My sister was gone and I had to live without her. With tears running down my face, I managed to sit down next to Dad. Professor McGonagall sat next to Dumbledore.

"I never thought I would have to go through this again. Cedric Diggory's death was enough for me," said Dumbledore. He turned to me. "I'm guessing that Arissa's nightmares were real, Simone?" 

I nodded. How I wish Arissa and Christina didn't have those dreams!

"I want Arissa back! I want my sister back!" I sobbed hysterically.

This started a chain reaction. Mum and McGonagall started crying again. Dad put his arms around me, but I couldn't take it. My sister was bloody gone and there was nothing I, or anyone else, could do about it! 

"I know, young Simone, but there is no spell to raise the dead."

Silence reigned for a few minutes until Dad said, "We'll be taking Simone home with us for a few days."

Dumbledore nodded. "I didn't expect anything less. This way, Simone can grieve without her peers bombarding her with questions."

It was settled. I was going home until after the funeral. "Your schoolwork will be sent everyday by owl," McGonagall told me. "All your belongings, as well as Arissa's, have already been packed," she added in a choked voice.  

We all started to get up to leave. Dumbledore said that we needed to get Arissa's body. It was a mind-numbing experience. Her lips that were once blood red were now blue. Her once silky shoulder length silver blonde hair was now falling limp around her face.

I couldn't say or do anything as Dad used a charm to carry Arissa's body out of the hospital wing. What would happen to Mercury and Midnight? Arissa treasured them more than anything. 

We said good-bye to all the professors, who all stood at the main doorway.

It was then I made a vow. I would avenge my sister's death. Lucius is going to die for what he did.

(A/N) I had a hard time writing this chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it. Please don't forget to review!


	30. Chapter 29: Reflections

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, wouldn't I be rich and pregnant? Honestly, you people, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own any character you don't recognize.

(A/N) Shout- Outs to my awesome reviewers!

HarryPotterFanFicGirl: Thanks for the awesome password! And I'm sorry you're so blue over the fact that Arissa was killed.

Riverchic1998: Thanks!

Queen of the Clarinets: I'm trying to come up with ideas for the interactive, but this is my baby! LOL I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!

Cinnamon: I know! I'm sorry! Arissa was my favorite character, but it made sense, especially for the sequel I'm thinking about!

Texas Rio Star: I like your pen name! It's cool! Thanks for reviewing!

Nathalie: Well, I'd like to tell you what happens, but I can't. I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but (and I've had this conversation with many people) originally, this story was told by 2 main characters. It was hard to make it longer. Now, they might, because as so many people pointed out, Arissa is dead. Thanks for your review!

BraveSpiritGryffindor: I know. It was supposed to be a tearjerker! I can't tell you what happens to Lucius, though. I will say this, it gets better!

MegHarts: I know it's sad. Simone is a strong character, though. She'll pull through.

Alright then! On with the chapter!

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Reflections**

I didn't know what to think as I walked through the front door without Arissa. I felt empty and cold, like half of me was gone.

I said nothing as I went into my room, locking the door behind me. I needed to be alone. I didn't want my pets. I didn't want to talk to my parents. I just wanted to be alone.

I walked over to my window seat and gazed out the window. It finally hit me then. My sister was gone. She would never walk through the door adjoining our rooms. She wouldn't see her twelfth birthday. She'd never see our baby brother when he's born. I thought about all the things she would never do, thanks to Lucius.

I let my eyes wander around my room. I looked at the silver dragons, the Muggle radio on my desk, the pictures of my family waving at me. I finally looked at the door joining my room with Arissa's. I couldn't go into her room. I just couldn't.

On the way home, Mum and Dad were arranging Arissa's funeral. Three days from now, she will be laid to rest about two miles from our house. It won't stop the pain I'm feeling. I want her back so badly. 

I heard the front door close. My parents must have gone out. I didn't mind, though. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I guess only one of my parents went out. The other probably wants to talk to me about Arissa's death.

"Simone?" Mum tapped on my door. "Can I come in?"

"Go away," I said. "Just leave me alone."

"We need to talk," she said through the oak door. "Please, Simone, open the door."

"Fine," I said. I got up from my spot on my window seat and unlocked my door. She came in, her eyes red from crying.

"Where's Dad?" I asked.

"He went out to finalize some things."

I knew she was talking about Arissa's funeral. She didn't have to say anything more. It was then I noticed she was holding a black box.

"What's that?" I asked, nodding my head at the box in her hands.

She smiled wearily. "Sit down and I'll tell you." She sat on my bed, facing my window, and I went back to my spot.

"You know, Simone, when I found out I was pregnant with you, I didn't know what to say or do. A few months later, I found out I was having twin girls. Your father and I had agreed to name you separately. I wanted something simple, like Simone, but your father wanted something different, like Arissa. You have no idea how much we joked around about your names. Anyway, I was so happy, I went out to Hogsmeade to buy something for you both. See, it's a tradition in my family to buy something for the girl to be given on her twelfth birthday. After recent events…" she trailed off, tears glittering in her eyes. She regained her composure quickly. "After recent events, I think you should have it now." She got up, kissed me on my forehead and left me alone with the unopened box.

Tears started to fall from my eyes as she got up and left me alone with the unopened box. She just had to mention Arissa's death. I hugged my knees and cried. She shouldn't have died! God, I hate Lucius!

I looked at the box again, wondering if I should open it. I guess my curiosity got the better of me, because before I knew it, the box was in my hands. With shaking hands, I opened it, revealing a delicate gold chain with a small gold star charm. There was also a letter with it.

_16 May 2001_

_Dear Simone,_

_Well, you've made it to your twelfth birthday. As I sit here in my hospital bed, staring at the two perfect, sleeping children I helped create, I can't help but wonder how you and your sister will turn out. You look more like your father than you do me. The blonde hair and the eyes are the same. You have his face too. The only thing you have from me is my complexion._

_You have no idea how much joy you have brought into my life, even though you are only a few hours old as I write this. You are my little star, as the necklace suggests. I bought this soon after I found out I was pregnant with twins. _

_Simone means "She who hears". Let's see how much you listen as you grow up. I know you will be a strong little girl, and grow up to be a beautiful woman._

_I leave you now with the lyrics to my favorite Muggle song._

_"Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there_

_Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery_

_Just like a dream, you are not what you seem_

_Just like a prayer, no choice, your voice can take me there."_

_Just remember that I love you and I always will._

_Love always,_

_Mum _

I smiled through my tears, put the letter back in the box, walked over to my bed, and fell asleep.

(A/N) Okay, I think it should've been longer, but my brain is fried! Anyway, you know what to do, right? We've been doing this for how many chapters? Review! 


	31. Chapter 30: Voices From the Past

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Simone Malfoy!

(A/N) Thanks to all my reviewers!

PhoenixRae: Just wait until you read the whole thing! It gets better!

Kari Malfoy: Hey! Thanks for adding me to your favorites list! I hope you read the last chapter though!

Dragonsbane: I'm sorry, but you knew I was going to kill one of them, but unlike you, I'm not bringing her back! Hopefully, I won't need the squirty gun!

Starry: Thanks for putting me on your favorites list and I can't wait until you read the rest of this story! Thanks for saying that the names were cool! I like them too; otherwise I wouldn't have used them!

HarryPotterFanFicGirl: I know this is sad, but she'll be happy eventually.

Cinnamon: Thanks! The tone will lighten up eventually!

Nathalie: I updated! I updated! Thanks for your review!

Any other people I forgot to mention? No? Okay then ON WITH THE STORY!

The dream sequence might be a little weird, but aren't dreams weird to begin with?

**Chapter Thirty: Voices From the Past**

_"Simone?" a female voice whispered._

_I looked around my surroundings. I didn't recognize a thing! Silver trees glistened in the warm sunlight. Funny, I never saw silver trees before. A brook flowed with light blue water. The sky was a brilliant green. Wait, the sky is green? When did that happen? _

_"It's me, Simone," she whispered to me. "It's me."_

_"Arissa?__ Where are you?" I whispered, as not to disturb this serene habitat around me._

_"I'm right here," she whispered back, coming into my line of vision._

_She looked like an angel, dressed in white robes. Her short hair was moved by a gentle breeze. Her silver eyes were filled with hope._

_"Are you all right?" I asked._

_She smiled. "Yes, I'm fine."_

_"Then why are we here?" I asked._

_"I need to ask you something, Simone," she said. "Please hear me out."_

_I nodded._

_"Don't seek revenge on Lucius for what happened to me."_

_I stepped back, like she had slapped me in the face. "You can't ask me to do that! I will have my revenge."_

_She took a step towards me. "You need to listen to me, Simone! Let the Ministry bring him to justice! Don't die because of me. Remember our parents and our unborn brother."_

_My eyes glittered with tears. "How can I just stand there and not let Lucius get what he deserves?"_

_She smiled weakly. "Just do what I asked." _

_I sighed. "Fine, I won't go after him."_

_"I'm off, Simone. It's time for me to go and live in peace."_

I woke up, crying. Arissa was going to be okay, wherever she is. I'll let the Ministry deal with Lucius. I glanced outside into the predawn light. I knew I would never get back to sleep. Bianca was at my window, a letter tied to her leg. I let her in, and after I took the letter from her leg, she took off again. I opened the letter, only to find Jordan's neat handwriting.

_Dear Simone,_

_Professor Lynch told us what happened to Arissa. We're so sorry it happened. Of course, Christina told us that it was going to happen anyway. Lisa told her to shut up and they're not speaking to each other for now._

_Everyone here in __Gryffindor__Tower__ is upset that one of our own was killed. Professor Dumbledore is giving some of us here permission to attend Arissa's funeral. The 1st year Gryffindors, Jessica, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team are going. We'll see you in a few days._

_Professor Snape has cancelled our Potions classes, but no one knows why. All the other teachers are wearing black with a silver star attached to their robes._

_We all hope that you're not going to go after Lucius. _

I snorted at her last comment. Why is everyone telling me that?

_Adrian and Alexander told me to tell you that they're thinking about you._

I smiled. Those two boys were like my brothers.

_We can't wait until you come back. Maybe then this sadness we're all feeling will pass. I know you're still alive, *"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" I thought.__* but since your parents took you from school, it's like we're mourning for 2 people._

_Anyway, I just wanted you to know what was going on around here. We'll see you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Jordan___

I held her letter in shaking hands. I never knew they thought of Arissa and me as one person. We were opposites in some areas, but still, we were not the same person!

I gazed back outside. Soon, the world would wake up all happy. It was something I couldn't bear. 

I silently went downstairs for some hot chocolate, but someone had already beaten me to the kitchen.

Dad was sitting at the table, a mug in his hands, his back facing me.

I guess he heard me because the next thing I heard was, "There's some water on the stove if you want hot chocolate, Simone." 

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, putting my arms around his neck.

He sighed. "You always came downstairs early when you were a little girl. You would never sleep."

I giggled. "And you were always downstairs, waiting for me, with a mug of hot chocolate," I remembered.

"You remember that?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, I do. You'd magic up some cookies and we'd sit at the table and eat them until someone else woke up."

He removed my hands from his neck and wrapped me in a giant hug. I managed to look up into his face where I saw tears fall down his cheeks. I couldn't believe it. Normally, Dad hides his sadness. He'll show everything else but that. I guess Lucius' lessons were still with him whether he liked it or not.

"It'll be okay, Daddy," I whispered. "Arissa is fine, wherever she is. She wouldn't like us to mourn for so long. Think of your unborn son."

"Words of wisdom from such a little girl," he finally said.

"I'm growing up, Dad."

"I know. I know," he said, running his fingers through my long hair.

"Can we have some cookies? Like old times?" I asked.

He smiled for the first time in two days. "Of course we can."

He floated a plate of sugar cookies to the table and together we ate them. If I didn't feel safe when I walked through the door, I felt safe now with my father, the dragon.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me after a few minutes.

"I don't know what to feel," I confessed. "I'm angry at Lucius for killing her. I'm sad because half of me is gone. Arissa was more than my sister, Dad. She was my best friend! Now I have to go on without her! It's not fair!"

"Life is never fair, Simone."

"I know that, but why did it have to happen to her? She did nothing to Lucius! Nothing!"

"I know, Simone. I miss her, too." He took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, your mother and I were wondering if you would deliver Arissa's eulogy. We would understand if you didn't want to do it, but since you and Arissa were so close…"

Fresh tears started brimming in my eyes. In a choked voice, I said, "Of course."

(A/N) Okay, there was one of THE longest chapters I've ever written! Please don't forget to REVIEW!


	32. Chapter 31: The Power of Goodbye

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue! LOL The song at the end of this chapter belongs to Madonna.

(A/N) To all my awesome reviewers!

HarryPotterFanFicGirl: I'm sorry! 

Queen of the Clarinets: This story is close to being finished! I can't wait to finish this so I can write the sequel I've been thinking of for months. But if I'm going to post it, I need people to tell me they want me to!

Befuzzled: It's cool you're really into this fic! I'm sorry I almost made you cry, and that's the God's honest truth! 

Dragonsbane: The longest review I have ever received! As always, you made me laugh. You know I was JOKING about that! Geez, some people! I hope you and that lifetime supply of candy I gave you are very happy together! LOL Here's a new virtual car for the longest review in DSG history!

RoseFyre: Thanks for your review! I'm continuing!

Starr Light: Wow, I made you cry? I'm scared now! Thanks for reviewing!

Riverchic1998: Thanks! I love your story too!

Kendra: I'll try to put more Draco in this story, but this is mostly about Simone and Arissa. Baby Malfoy is still on the way, just sit tight!

Starry: The most beautiful review I have ever received. Honestly, it was! *dabs eyes with a tissue* That was a different perspective on the bond between Arissa and Simone. I enjoyed reading your review!

Nicks-Amy: I have my reasons for doing that. Thanks for loving my story! Now about Simone going after Lucius, I'm not saying a thing about it!

Nathalie: Yes, Draco crying was weird, I'll admit it. But Lucius' lessons are finally being broken! 

BraveSpiritGryffindor: Thanks!

Texas Rio Star: I know it's sad! Do you know how many reviews I get telling me that? Just joking with you, but I still get a lot of reviews telling me that! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Dreamer22: I really hope you like this chapter (even though it'll probably make most people cry).

Tap Dancing Widow: Thanks! I hope you enjoy the rest of this story!

Anonymous: I'm not saying a thing about Lucius and his craziness.

Sparkli Chick: Not saying a bloody thing about Lucius! And I am writing more! See?

**Chapter Thirty-One: The Power of Goodbye**

Sunshine. The one thing I would never expect on the day of Arissa's funeral. But it was there, shining through my window. The weather never matches my mood anymore.

My Muggle stereo was blasting one of Madonna's songs as I changed into my ebony robes. I looked into the mirror. My hair was still a mess, my gray eyes sad and stormy. I didn't feel like using magic to get rid of all my imperfections. It was a waste of time. A quick brushing was all I needed. 

Satisfied with my appearance, I walked slowly downstairs. Mum and Dad were already there in similar shades of black. I said nothing as they looked at me. Mum's brown eyes were filled with tears already. Dad's gray eyes were guarded. 

"We should get going," Dad said unemotionally. 

I nodded, still unable to speak. 

"Are you going to be alright, Hermione?" Dad asked Mum.

Tears cascaded down her once happy face as she nodded. "All right," he said after a moment. "Let's go."

Dad led Mum outside, considering the fact that she's 2 months away from giving birth. I followed, but kept my distance. I thought my parents needed to grieve alone, away from their surviving kid.

We walked a little way before we came up to a portkey that would take us to the funeral parlor where Arissa's body was being kept.

Arissa's white coffin was in the front of the room. She was dressed in a simple black robe with streaks of silver and turquoise running across it. Her hair was arranged like a halo. I could smell the cheap wizard makeup on her face. 

This was not the Arissa I once knew. This was a doll that looked like her. 'A dead doll,' I thought sadly. 

I couldn't look at her anymore. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She should still be alive. I shook my head and walked away from her sleeping angelic form.

Mum and Dad were talking to my grandparents. I stood behind them and listened. It's not like they could see me from where they were sitting.

"Are you going to do Arissa's eulogy?" Grandpa asked.

"No," Dad said. "Simone is."

"Do you think it wise to let an eleven-year-old do a eulogy?" Grandma asked, clearly shocked at Dad's answer.

"Simone's tough, Rachel," Dad said. "I think she can handle it."

Mum nodded. "They were each other's everything. In my opinion, she deserves to do it."

"Each other's everything?" Grandma confusedly asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"They weren't just sisters. They weren't just twins. They weren't just best friends. They were bonded for life," Dad said.

I sniffled softly from my post behind them. I couldn't listen to this anymore. I needed to get away.

My friends hadn't arrived yet. I was left alone with my small family. Disappointed, I walked out of the room and sat near the front door.

I must have been there a long time because Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were standing in front of me.

"Simone, are you alright?" Aunt Ginny asked me.

I nodded, not knowing what to say. "I'm so sorry this happened," Uncle Harry said, pulling me into a tight hug.

"It'll be alright, Simone," Aunt Ginny added. "Your friends will be here soon. Dumbledore promised your parents they would be there. Arissa meant a lot to them."

"I know," I said, backing away from them, only to run into Uncle Ron and Aunt Lavender.

"Simone, what's wrong?" Aunt Lavender asked.

"Nothing," I lied, desperately wanting to see my friends. "I just can't stand to be in there."

"I know it's hard," Uncle Ron said, pushing his red hair out of his face. 

I don't know what came over me. Those four words were enough to make me snap. "You have no idea what I'm feeling," I hissed. "You never had a sibling killed by your grandfather."

"That's enough, Simone," Dad said from behind me.

I whirled around. "It's true though."

He grabbed me by the arm. "I don't care if it's true or not," he hissed in my ear. "You show some respect to your elders." 

For a second, a split second, I saw Lucius in his normally calm gray eyes. Scared, I tried to free my arm from his grasp. He let me go with a warning glare. The rest of the adults followed him, looking at me like I was a caged animal. I was left alone. 

I never heard the footsteps signaling the arrival of my friends. All I heard was a girl's voice saying my name. I thought I was going crazy. Arissa couldn't be talking to me. I knew it couldn't be her. I finally gathered what little courage I had and looked up to the mystery voice.

It was Amber and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, all of them wearing black robes with a small scarlet lion on the front.

"We're so sorry, Simone," she said, hugging me.

"She was the best Chaser we've had in years," Jeffery said, earning a glare from Amber and Ruth.

Justin stepped between the three before a fight broke out. "It'll be ok, Sai," he said to me. "Arissa was a sweet person and we were lucky to have her on the team and have her as a friend."

Landon didn't say anything. Neither did Ruth. It didn't take a psychologist, Muggle or otherwise, to figure out that they were close friends with Arissa. 

"You guys can go in there," I said, lifting my chin to where everyone else had gathered. "I'm going to wait out here."

"Are you sure?" Amber asked me, her hazel eyes glistening with tears.

"I'll be fine, Amber. You guys go on without me."

The five of them glanced at one another, clearly surprised. 

"I just need some more time to be alone before I have to deliver Arissa's eulogy," I reassured them before they entered the room.

"Hey," a gentle voice said from behind.

I whirled around to see my fellow first years, dressed in the customary black robes, but with a silver star added. "I'm so glad to see you," I said as I hugged them all. Jordan, Lisa, Christina, and Jessica were all crying. 

"It's going to be alright," I said softly.

"We know," Jessica said. "It's just so hard to think that one of us is dead. You, Arissa, Justin, Landon, and I were always together. Now one of us is gone." She broke down crying again. I ran over to get Landon and Justin, telling them that Jessica was hysterical.

They went to her side and made her sit down inside. I went back to my other friends.

"You guys have no idea how much this means to me," I said.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Alexander said.

"Gryffindors have to stick together," Adrian said.

"Until the end," Michael added.

"Thanks, guys," I said.

"Don't mention it," Christopher said.

"She was our friend, too," Brice squeaked.

"Simone?" Mum called from the room. "It's time."

I nodded. "I'm coming."

I lead the way to the funeral. Telling my friends that I needed to be in front with my parents, I departed. I heard the first years gasp when they saw Arissa's body before they sat down with the Quidditch team.

"Are you alright, Simone?" Dad asked me as I sat down next to him.

"Yes," I said. "I'm sorry about earlier."

He shook his head. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I never took your feelings into account."

I hugged him tightly. "I love you, Daddy," I whispered.

"Love you, too."

"May I have your attention, please?" the priest asked. The whole room went silent.

"Thank you. At the request of the Malfoy family, there will be no funeral mass, only graveside services. I ask you to pay your final respects here and we'll get going to the cemetery."

Final respects? We're leaving already? It can't be! It's too soon! I don't want to say good-bye to the only person that understood me!

Dad took Mum and me by the hands and led us to Arissa's coffin. Mum wept softly, Dad just gazed down at her, while I kissed her on the forehead. "I'll miss you, Ri Ri," I said through the tears that were sliding down my face. "You will never be forgotten." With Dad's arm around our shoulders, we left so others could pay their final respects.

It took forever for everyone to pay their respects to my sister. When the priest finally said," I'd like the pallbearers to step forward," I knew it was our cue to leave. Dad, Grandpa, Uncle Harry, and Uncle Ron went up to place Arissa's coffin in the hearse, while Mum and I walked with our arms wrapped around each other to the limo the funeral parlor let us use for the day. Grandma, Grandpa, and Dad came in after us. We were ready to go to the cemetery.

The ride only lasted about twenty minutes. I knew what was going to happen next. I was going to give Arissa's eulogy and then she would be buried. 

"Are you ready to do this, Miss Malfoy?" a strangely familiar voice asked as I got out of the limo.

I looked around, only to look into the face of the most hated professor at Hogwarts. "Professor Snape? What are you doing here?" Dad asked, as I was too shocked to speak.

"Well, being that Arissa was your daughter, not to mention the fact that you were my favorite student, Draco, I felt like I owed it to you to be here."

"But why did you cancel classes?" I finally managed to ask.

"I have some news for you, Miss Malfoy," he said. "No one has been able to teach in light of this ugly situation so therefore, I cancelled my Potions classes. No one else had though."

"Oh." 

"And some more news for you, Draco," he added. "Lucius has been taken into custody."

"We'll discuss this later, Professor. This isn't the time or place." He nodded and went to sit near the back where the services would be held in a few short minutes.

The men went and removed Arissa's coffin from the hearse and placed it above the freshly dug grave, while Mum and I sat in the front row again. Dad and Grandpa joined us.

The priest took his spot next to my sister's coffin. "We are gathered here to celebrate the life of Arissa Marie Anne Malfoy. She was born 16 May 2001, daughter to Draco and Hermione Malfoy, twin sister to Simone. Granddaughter to Jonathan and Rachel Granger. A friend to all she knew. I now ask for a moment of silence in her memory."

After the moment of silence, he said, "I now ask her surviving sister, Simone, to come up and say a few words."

I heard my friends gasp behind me when they heard that last sentence. I got up, smiled weakly at them, and took my place next to my sister's grave. I saw Mum reach for Dad's hand.

I cleared my throat and said the words I was dreading to say.

"Arissa wasn't just my sister. She was my best friend, bonded for life. Unfortunately, she was taken from the safety of all she knew by Lucius Malfoy. Because of him, she will never get to see the sunrise and the sunset. She will never get to meet her baby brother when he arrives. She'll never graduate from Hogwarts or get married. She'll never have kids or get a great job. All because of one man. 

"She was the smartest one I knew, besides my mother. She always had the answer. She never showed fear. She just took it as it came. Even when things were really bad, she'd be the one standing there with some sweets and a smile, telling everyone that tomorrow was a new day. She was the light in all our lives. I can't begin to tell you how much I miss her. What was done to her was unfair. I can only hope that one day we will be reunited. It's just another reminder of how short life can really be.

"A sister to me, a daughter to my parents, a great friend to all. We all loved Arissa. I hope she hears me from wherever she is. 

"You were my soulmate, dear sister. I love you."

The priest clapped me on the shoulder. "That was very nice, Simone."

I nodded my thank you to him before I sat back down with my parents. Almost everyone was crying except for two people, my father and Snape.

"And now, we turn Arissa's body over to God. May he keep her in the safety of Heaven."

Whispering a spell, I conjured up a small rose with a little bit of silver on the edges. It was time to lower Arissa's casket into her grave.

With tears running down my cheeks for the final time, I made my way up to Arissa's grave and threw the rose. It landed on her snow white casket, like it was going to stay there forever. Everyone else conjured up their own flower and threw it into the grave.

With a heavy heart, I left my sister forever. "Good-bye, Arissa," I whispered as Dad led me to the limo for the short ride home.

_There's nothing left to try_

_There's no place left to hide_

_There's no greater power _

_Than the power of good-bye_

_There's nothing left to lose_

_There's no more heart to bruise_

_There's no greater power_

_Than the power of good-bye_

(A/N) *sniffles* That was the saddest chapter I have ever written. Probably the longest while I'm at it. Anyway, please forgive me for lack of updates! 


	33. Chapter 32: Emotions

Disclaimer: See my other chapters.

(A/N) A great big THANK YOU to my reviewers for putting up with my lack of updates!

Queen of the Clarinets: I think you have the new record! *hands her a brand-new virtual car* _The Grinch is an awesome movie! Just ask Squeaks!_

Cinnamon: Thank you so much. I know it was a sad chapter, but I think things will look up for our young heroine. 

Dreamer22: Yes, I agree. Thank the Lord for tissues. I was bawling when I wrote that chapter.

Starry: I'm so sorry! *hugs* It's going to be okay! She'll be happy! I promise!

RoseFyre: Oh geez, the giant family tree. I'll send you an e-mail about that ok? If I were to put every kid in this fic right here, I probably wouldn't have any fingers left to type!

HarryPotterFanFicGirl: I know, so do I, but you know I can't bring my favorite character back! *sniffles*

Nicks-Amy: *hands her a few tissues* I'm sorry!

Alexi Serenitia: Don't kill Lucius! I have BIG plans for him (like make him my personal slave)! LOL

Dragonsbane: I'm sorry I haven't updated! I blame too many fanfics that I'm writing mixed with 16 credits of college work.

BraveSpiritGryffindor: I'd love to be in your fic! I'll e-mail you later to talk to you about it! Anyway, thanks for the lovely review!

Blue and Silver Ribbons: Thanks for your kind words. I LOVE YOU MAN!

Goddess of Slytherin: I already graduated from Hogwarts so you can't really dock points from Slytherin. I never said all Slytherins were evil, but the nature of a few characters added to the story. Anyway, thanks for saying that you like my story. 

Karly: It's always nice to see a new reviewer! Thank you for your kind words. Things like that make me want to write more (even though the dreaded writer's block likes to rear it's ugly head).

Wow, 13 reviews! If you want an angsty fic, read my story "Searching" which some of you have already started reviewing!

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Emotions**

The next three days were a blur for me. I never set foot in Arissa's room, I remember that much. Helios and Midnight were always with me. 

Sunday, the day I dreaded most after Arissa's funeral. I had to go back to Hogwarts alone. I was like a puppet on strings. Every move I made was forced. I had no desire to leave my room. Mum and Dad tried to get through the wall I had built around myself after I delivered Arissa's eulogy, but both had failed miserably. No one understood what I was going through. The only solace I found was in the pets Arissa and I shared.

The day started like any other since my sister was taken from me, sunny. I'm really starting to hate sunshine. I was forced to eat by my parents before I was led to the car to drive back to school.

Dumbledore was waiting for us at the gates when we arrived. After a quick good-bye to my parents, I entered the place I once thought was safe.

"Welcome back, Simone," he said. His blue eyes were lacking that twinkle I had grown accustomed to over the past eight months. 

I nodded. I didn't speak much anymore. I had no need to. 

"Your friends are waiting for you in Gryffindor Tower," he added. 

I nodded again as we walked into the Main Hall. Dumbledore looked at me sadly before saying, "Go. Your friends are waiting."

I wandered through the school. There was no reason for me to go straight to Gryffindor Tower. I knew my things were being brought up. I knew Bianca would go to the Owlery. Midnight and Mercury were left at home. 

Before I knew it, the Fat Lady was staring me in the face. "Password?"

"Arissa Marie Anne," I whispered. Jordan told me that they had changed the password to honor Arissa.

The portrait moved to let me enter. The Common Room was empty. I didn't care. All I wanted to do was sleep. 

I wearily gazed at the staircase leading to the first year dorms. Did I want to see if everything was the same as I had left it? Was Arissa's bed still there? Were my friends there, talking about normal things? I heard laughter from somewhere in the tower. That was all it took to make me decide. 

I climbed the stairs with the same slowness as before. The laughter grew louder. Thinking it came from my friends, I broke into a run for the first year dorms. No one was there. The laughing stopped. Was it my imagination? I looked into the other girls' dorms. They were all empty too. Why did Dumbledore tell me they were here if the whole place was deserted?  

Dejected, I went back to the first year dorms. Arissa's bed was still there, like it was never touched. I fell onto it, and just cried. Everything I was feeling for the past week was slowly coming out. My hatred for Lucius, the sadness for losing my sister, the way no one could get through the barriers. 

I don't know how long I stayed on Arissa's bed, crying my heart out. I heard the portrait squeak then footsteps running towards the dorms. Lisa, Christina, and Jordan appeared in the doorway in less than five seconds.

"Simone?" Jordan breathed. I nodded through my tears. 

"Oh, Simone," Lisa said, coming to my side. "It'll be okay. Look, they already took Lucius into custody," she added, handing me a copy of the _Daily Prophet._

With tears still blurring my vision, I took the paper. The front headline screamed "Malfoy Taken Into Custody Over Granddaughter's Death".

I handed the paper back to Lisa before my tears could smudge it up. "Don't you want to read this, Simone?" Jordan asked, sitting on my other side.

I shook my head. I had already read the story the day after Arissa's funeral. All it said was that Lucius was taken in and his trial was set for May 17th, the day after my twelfth birthday. Mum and Dad already said I had to be there. They said I had to be strong for Arissa. She would have wanted it that way. The memories kept flooding back. I cried harder, not knowing what else to do. 

Jordan and Lisa hugged me, while Christina said that she was going somewhere else. I didn't care. I couldn't feel anything. 

"Can we do anything for you, Simone?" Jordan asked.

I shook my head again. They let me go, I think. 

"Get McGonagall," I heard Lisa say.

I lied on my stomach, my head buried in Arissa's pillow, sobbing. 

"What's going on here?" I thought I heard Professor McGonagall ask.

"It's Simone, Professor," Jordan answered. "We came in and found her like this. We tried to comfort her, but nothing worked."

So McGonagall _had_ come in. "Simone?" she asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I pretended not to hear her. I couldn't answer her, not like this.

"Simone?" she asked. I kept sobbing.

"Get Professor Dumbledore, Miss Mehal," she said. "Hurry."

I heard Jordan's footsteps echo through the Tower as she ran to get Professor Dumbledore. 

"Is she going to be okay, Professor?" Jordan asked.

"I can't answer that, Miss Rodriguez," she said sadly over my sobs. "Miss Malfoy just lost her twin sister. I knew it would be a bad idea to send her back so early, but what can you do?"

I think Lisa returned because the next voice I heard was Professor Dumbledore's. "What goes on here, Minerva?"

"Albus, I've no idea. Miss Rodriguez found me in my office, telling me that Miss Malfoy was hysterical."

"Is this true?" he asked my friends.

"Yes, Professor," they mumbled. 

"We showed her this article, thinking it would cheer her up, but she cried harder," Lisa added. 

I decided to show my blotchy face to the growing crowd. Lisa was handing the newspaper to the Headmaster. He quickly scanned it. "Ah, yes, Lucius Malfoy. The cause of all of this," he murmured. 

"Go back to your studies, girls," he said. "Minerva, Miss Malfoy, please come with me."

Jordan and Lisa walked downstairs to the Common Room while Professor McGonagall and I followed Professor Dumbledore. I was still sobbing as I walked through the Common Room, passing a smug looking Christina. Like almost everything else, I ignored her. I had no reason to talk to her.

Out the portrait, up a few flights of stairs we walked until we reached the gargoyle. The password was said and Dumbledore ushered us into his office.

"Please sit down while I fetch Severus," he said, running out of his office. 

McGonagall didn't try to speak to me. At this point, my sobs had lessened, but still I was crying softly. The last time I was here, I told everyone that I wanted my sister back and was told that nothing could bring her back.

Dumbledore came back a few minutes later with Professor Snape. He was carrying a goblet in his hands. I guess he comes to these meetings prepared.

"Now, Miss Malfoy, I need you to take this," Dumbledore said as Snape gave me the goblet. The potion was vile. It made my throat burn. 

"What is this stuff?" I asked through my tears.

"We can't tell you that," Snape said, his cold eyes piercing right through me.

"Severus, please," McGonagall said.

"Both of you, enough!" Dumbledore yelled. "I think it's best if you leave. I can take it from here."

Both professors looked confused as they left me alone with Dumbledore. He smiled lightly, as not to hurt my already crushed feelings. "Now, Miss Malfoy, why are you crying?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"Because my whole world is shattering," I said miserably.

"Because of your sister being killed."

I nodded. "It's not fair. It's just not fair," I muttered.

"Life is never fair, Simone," he said. 

"Don't you think I know that? My sister, my best friend, was taken from me by the one man who was supposed to accept us as his granddaughters!"

"Please, calm down. This is more serious than I thought. You must spend time in the hospital wing, starting right now!"

"So what did you give me?" I asked, trying to start crying again.

"Veritaserum and a mixture of Calming Potion," he said. "Obviously, the Calming Potion didn't work." He stood up. "Come with me. You have to see Madam Pomfrey immediately."

Again, I had no choice but to follow him to the loony bin. Madam Pomfrey gave me a white nightgown and made me get into bed. She handed me a Dreamless Sleep Potion. I knew what it was from when Arissa had the flu. After a few sips, the world went black.

(A/N) Well, she'll be better eventually. Please review!


	34. Chapter 33: Twelfth Birthday

Disclaimer: Look at my previous chapters.

(A/N) All I can say is a great big THANK YOU to all my reviewers! I'm speechless at how you all love this story (and to the flamers, well thanks for reviewing)!

Queen of the Clarinets: LOL Thanks! I'm not reading any new fan fiction for awhile. :-D

Nicks-Amy: I know, but hey, schools normally don't care! They want you there and they want you there NOW. I'm hyper so forgive me!

Dreamer22: I'll never forget this story, since I'm close to ending it.

RoseFyre: Oh Lord! The e-mail! If I forgot anything, please tell me! There are too many Gryffindors to remember! 

Maddie: As much as I hate to admit it, yes, Arissa is really dead! *hands tissues* It'll be okay, though.

HarryPotterFanFicGirl: You can't wait? I'm still thinking about it! 

Tap Dancing Widow: *blushes* Aw, gee thanks!

Cinnamon-eyes: I liked Arissa too! She was a little like me, but hey. What can I do?

Starry: I'm not going to say! *hands out tissues* I think I'm out of Kleenex!

BraveSpiritGryffindor: I think she will too.

Draco Alexander Lucius Malfoy: *sniggers* Awwww, thanks! But what do you mean you can't see yourself with Granger? Is it because of the RPG (private joke)? Oh and Dragonsbane, dry up!

FanFicCool: I can't reveal much about Simone's condition. All will be revealed in due time. 

Crazy Luvolee: Yes, Lucius killed her, but I have my reasons. I'm sorry I did kill her. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

????????: I know it makes people cry, but that's what I was going for! Thanks for reviewing!

Any one else? *looks around* No? ON WITH DA FIC!

**Chapter Thirty-three: Twelfth Birthday**

I was released from the hospital wing about 2 weeks later. I attended my classes as any normal student. I didn't break down after that.

Today is my twelfth birthday, May 16th. My parents sent me a birthday card and a single white rose. Lisa and Jordan went out somehow and bought a small gold moon-shaped bracelet to go with the gold star my mother had given me when Arissa died.

Christina hasn't been talking to me, and in a way, I'm glad. She's been acting weird ever since Arissa died. She always has a smug smile on her face. It makes me wonder…

Now, I'm sitting in Transfiguration. As much as I like the class, something seems wrong. I know Lucius' trial is tomorrow, but that's not what's feeling wrong. Evil is in the air. I can feel it.

Jordan noticed my unusual behavior. "What's wrong?" she asked me out of the corner of her mouth.

"Nothing," I quickly answered. 

"I don't believe you," she hissed. 

"Jordan, leave it!"

"Miss Malfoy! Miss Rodriguez!" Professor McGonagall yelled. "Do you have something to share with the class?"

I blushed, while Jordan hid her head in her hands. "No, Professor," I finally whispered, lowering my eyes to the floor.

"Well if you two don't mind, I'm trying to teach here," she said.

"Sorry, Professor," I mumbled, while Jordan gave me a look that said "Wait until we're out of here."

The bell rang and we started filing out for lunch. I practically ran out of the room. I just wanted to be alone. Couldn't anyone see that? No, I thought, as Lisa and Jordan caught up with me.

"Come on, Simone," Lisa said. "Lunchtime."

"I'm not hungry," I said, lowering my eyes to look at my shoes.

"That's not true and we know it, Simone!" Jordan exclaimed as my stomach rumbled. "Come on!"

They both grabbed me by the arms and dragged me to the Great Hall. After a small struggle, they sat me down and joined me. 

"Simone, come on, talk to us," Jordan said.

"I have nothing to say."

"We're your friends, Simone!" Lisa said as Christina came by. She ignored us and sat with a bunch of second years.

Adrian and Alexander walked in the Great Hall, with Justin and Landon following them. They sat across from us.

"Simone? What's wrong?" Justin asked as he sat across from me.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed, jumping off the bench. "Can't you all just leave me alone?"

"Simone!" Lisa said, grabbing my arm. 

I pulled my arm free from Lisa's grip. "Leave me alone!"

I know they wanted to help, but they just couldn't. I ran out of the Great Hall, past a smirking Christina. 

I ran back to Gryffindor Tower, up to the dormitory. I flung myself back on Arissa's bed, which was still there, even a month after her death.

I heard footsteps coming towards the girls' dormitories. I didn't really care.

"Well, well, the mighty Simone Malfoy, crying on her twelfth birthday. What's the matter, Simone? Afraid that your sister's killer is after you too?"

I looked up, wondering who could be so cruel to me. And for once, I wasn't crying. Christina stood in the doorway, with that same smirk on her face. 

"Shut up, Christina!" I said.

She glared at me. "How do you suppose your grandfather managed to kill Arissa?"

I stared at her. She wasn't making sense. "And I suppose you know?"

She narrowed her eyes. "As a matter of fact, I do."

I snorted. "Please. How could you be in the same league as Lucius Malfoy? You don't even know him."

"Oh, but I do. See our families have been friends ever since the Dark Lord's downfall. When he found out I was going to be in the same class as you, he told me to tell him your every move. And for the past few months, I have. But he wasn't really interested in hearing about you, Simone, far from it. He was interested in Arissa." 

"But you were saying that you were having dreams about someone's death."

She laughed. "I lied about the whole thing. I knew he had made Arissa his target. I only had to 'warn' her about her death."

"But her dreams?" I asked. Surely Christina was talking nonsense. "Those dreams were real for her!"

She smiled evilly. "She must have been really stupid to believe me. She should not have been in Gryffindor. She's nothing but a Hufflepuff!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Take that back!"

Professor McGonagall came in. "Well, well, Miss Ellis. I believe your confession will greatly help those on the jury. Let's go to Professor Dumbledore, shall we?"

Christina paled. I laughed inwardly. Her behavior explained a lot. 

McGonagall led Christina out of the girls' dorms, while I just sat on the bed, watching. Lisa and Jordan came in soon afterwards. "What went on in here?" Jordan asked.

I smiled for the first time in a month. "I just found out something useful for Lucius' trial."

Lisa's eyes widened, as did Jordan's. "What is it?" they asked in unison.

"Christina has been working for Lucius."

"WHAT?"

I started laughing. I don't know why, but I did. "Why is that so funny, Simone?" Lisa asked me.

"Just think, Lisa! Christina has been acting strange ever since I came back!"

She thought about that for a minute. "I guess you're right."

Jordan laughed. "You know, Simone, that might mean that Christina might be put in Azkaban for this."

"Like I care!"

Jordan and Lisa just shared looks. "Just what you wanted to hear on your birthday, right, Simone?" Lisa asked.

I shook my head and laughed even more. "Not really, but it will help me tomorrow! So help me God!"

(A/N) I am so sorry for the lack of updates, but I have been busy. Since I started this semester at school, my time has been dedicated to papers, psych quizzes, and sinus headaches. Not to mention, writer's block! I'm sorry and hope to have this finished by June!


	35. Chapter 34: Lucius' Trial

Disclaimer: See my other chapters!

(A/N) All right! Here we go again!

Draco and Jane: LOL Oh man! That e-mail address was a scream! Don't chase him too much, Jane! We need him for the RPG!

Queen of the Clarinets: Sorry, I don't know many betas because I don't use them. I don't know why. Anyway, I hope to have this finished by June, but I don't know. This may take awhile.

Nicks-Amy: I know Christina was evil! *sniggers* Thanks for the review!

Tap Dancing Widow: I love leaving messages for my reviewers. I don't know why. But hey! This is where I can personally thank everyone!

Smile28: Oh Lord, the family tree? Can I e-mail that to you? It will take me forever and a day to post t here. Thanks for the review!

????????: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you love this story!

Alexi Serenitia: Simone thanks you for her birthday present. No, you can't BBQ Christina.

ME LIKe bacon: Thanks for the review!

BraveSpiritGryffindor: Thank you so much!

Katina Wellson: Thank you for all of your reviews! I don't know where I'm going to go with this, but thanks!

Arissa: Well I'm sorry you don't like my story, but could you be a little more specific on what is bullsh*t?

Kassy: Do you honestly think I'd separate them? Good Lord, are you in for a shock when you read the other chapters!

**Chapter Thirty-four: Lucius' Trial**

I woke up the next morning feeling elated. Not only did I turn twelve yesterday, but it was May seventeenth. And that meant Lucius' trial.

Jordan and Lisa wanted to go, but Dumbledore drew the line at that. They were only allowed out of school for the funeral. I had to go through this alone. 

Mum and Dad picked me up from Hogwarts. It wasn't surprising as we had to take a Portkey to get there. Dad looked smug. I never saw him like that before. It scared me. Mum, on the other hand, looked as calm as I remember her. Well except for one thing, she was pregnant.

The Portkey turned out to be a Muggle tennis ball, which was pretty funny, as it reminded me of Quidditch. For the first time in a month, thinking about Quidditch didn't remind me of Arissa.

We were supposed to leave at ten in the morning. I had about two minutes for my friends to wish me well and tell me that they wished Lucius got what he deserved. I smiled and hugged them until my parents said it was time to go. With a small smile on my face, I touched the Portkey.

We were transported to a freezing courtroom. My black and pale lavender robes were lightweight and didn't offer much in the way of preserving my body heat. 

We were seated in the front of the courtroom. I was sandwiched between my parents, who, in turn, were trying to keep warm. Well it's not my fault I'm on the short side!

The Ministry filed in and took their seats. There was a single chair right before the judge's bench. I can only imagine it was for Lucius.

Then someone shouted, "All rise!"

Everyone in the room stood as Judge Rykiel entered the courtroom. As we were told to be seated, the bailiff gave him the case against Lucius.

"Bring in the accused," Judge Rykiel said.

Lucius was brought in by two other Ministry officials. He wore a grim face, much like my father when he's stressed. He was then strapped to a chair, his face still grim.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are charged with using an Unforgivable and killing an underage witch. How do you plead?" Rykiel asked.

"Not guilty," Lucius answered through clenched teeth.

Nearly everyone gasped when he said that. I had a feeling he wouldn't admit it, so it didn't surprise me as much as it should have.

"What happened on the morning of April fifth?" Rykiel asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Lucius answered.

"But your granddaughter was killed by Avada Kedavra!"

"What granddaughter? I HAVE NO GRANDCHILDREN!"

I could tell Judge Rykiel had had enough. His ears were bright red and his nostrils were flared. "Bring in some Veritaserum!" he commanded.

One of the officials that had brought Lucius in ran out of the room, only to return with the crystal clear bottle that contained the truth serum. He then walked over to Lucius and placed three drops of it on his tongue.

"Now, Lucius, what happened on the morning of April fifth?" Rykiel asked again.

"I killed a Mudblood," Lucius said, his gray eyes filled with anger and malice.

"No, you killed your granddaughter."

"Oh, yes, I killed her," he said, laughing evilly. "She deserved it. Her friend, Christina Ellis, was in on the whole thing."

"Bring in Christina Ellis!" Rykiel yelled.

This time, the two officials had to struggle with Christina. She put up quite a fight before they put a spell on her. She then relaxed and was strapped to another chair, one that someone had conjured. She also had Veritaserum placed on her tongue.

"Now, Miss Ellis, what do you have to say about your actions?" Rykiel asked softly.

"She deserved it."

"How can you say that about someone who was your friend?"

"I never said she was my friend!" She tried to point to Lucius. "He promised me wealth and power! How could I refuse?"

"What about Arissa Malfoy?"

"I hated her! I hated her because she was so smart, and she had a lot of talent on the Quidditch field! She was so nice, it was sickening! I did what I had to do!"

I just sat there and glared at her. Wealth and power! He promised her wealth and power! She should have been a Slytherin.

"How did you fool the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, then? Your records say Gryffindor, but you were clearly made for Slytherin!"

"Don't you know you can get into any house you want by saying it three times while it's on your head?" she asked.

Another collective gasp was heard. I didn't know which was worse. The fact that Christina was never really Arissa's friend or the fact that she was killed needlessly.

"I have heard enough!" Rykiel snapped. "Lucius Malfoy, I sentence you to life in Azkaban prison, which will be carried out immediately. As for you, Christina Ellis, I sentence you to expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as well as six years in the Azkaban Juvenile Detention Camp, followed by a life sentence in Azkaban prison, to be carried out immediately."

"NO!" Christina shouted as they dragged her out of the courtroom. "Please! Don't make me go!"

Lucius was more subdued when they took off the restraints. He knew his time had come. His pale face was even paler as they took him away.

As for me, the smug smile that my father had as he touched the Portkey reached my face. They both got what they deserved. They would be tormented about every evil thing they had ever done in their pathetic lives.

As for me, I knew my sister's soul was resting in peace.

(A/N) Well was that what you expected? I think the next chapter is going to be the last. Don't forget to review!


	36. Chapter 35: Xavier

Disclaimer: See my other chapters!

(A/N) Well this is it! The last chapter of "Daughters of Slytherin and Gryffindor". I'm sorry to see this end, but all good things must come to an end! Time for the thank you's!

BraveSpiritGryffindor: Thank you for saying that. I'm in shock that people think I'm a great writer.

Dreamer22: Thanks for the review! I'm torturing the 2 bad people as we speak! *points to Lucius and Christina, who are being tortured by dementors* See?

Smilie28: I updated! I updated! And it only took me 3 days!

Queen of the Clarinets: I know it's my turn to write a chapter for "Is It Love"! I'm stuck!

Kaz: Thanks for reviewing. It's nice to see new people review!

Nicks-Amy: Yes, they did get what they deserved! Thanks for reviewing!

HarryPotterFanFicGirl: Thank you for reviewing!

Dragonsbane: I know you tried to review! Thanks for making me see why I couldn't take this fic down!

**Chapter Thirty-five: Xavier**

Time flies when you're having fun. The last month of school was uneventful. Another third year was added to the Quidditch ranks, and I am at the top of my year. 

The remaining Gryffindor first years have made a promise to stick together. I can't tell you how many owls I have received since I came back home.

I have been home for a week now. Well, I can't say I'm home, technically. I'm at the hospital, waiting to meet my baby brother. Like any other baby, he's taking his sweet time making his appearance into the world.

I really can't complain, though. Dad gave me a ton of Sickles, which I'm using in the hospital vending machine. I swear the machine can talk!

The waiting room isn't that bad, though. I brought a few Muggle books to read, so I'm not completely bored. I just don't have anyone to talk to.

I looked at my candy supply, which was dwindling. I walked over to the vending machine, getting some Cauldron Cakes and Every Flavor Beans.

My father was standing in the middle of the waiting room when I returned.

"Is he here yet?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yes, Simone. Your brother is finally here."

I almost dropped my candy. "How's Mum? Can I see him?"

He laughed a little, and brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear. "Your mother's fine and yes, you can. Come on."

I followed him to my mother's hospital room. She looked tired, but proud, holding a small bundle of blue blankets.

"Come here, Simone, and meet your new brother," she said softly.

I walked over to her side and looked at his little face. A small cloud of light brown hair covered his head but he had the Malfoy eyes.

"All we need is his name," she reminded me.

I had put a lot of thought into his name after Arissa died. It was one of the things we fought about constantly when we were alone.

"Xavier," I said softly, remembering the middle name Arissa wanted to use. "Xavier Vincent Dylan Malfoy."

Mum's eyes welled up with tears as she looked down at Xavier's face. "Hello, Xavier," she said.

"Can I hold him?" I asked.

"Sure" she said, handing little Xavier to me.

"Hey, Xavier," I said, sitting down in a nearby chair. "I'm Simone, your big sister. And I'm going to teach you all I can. I'm going to teach you how to annoy our parents and you'll be a Gryffindor like me."

My parents laughed at that, but I didn't care. Xavier was my little brother, and I was going to teach him everything I knew. He yawned and fell asleep in my arms. It was a nice feeling.

"If only Arissa could have met you," I whispered. I don't know if my parents are ever going to tell Xavier about Arissa, but I know I will. She basically chose his name.

One of the nurses came in and told us that my mother needed to rest. I handed Xavier to Mum, but not before giving him a kiss on his forehead. 

Dad led me out to the car, where we rode home in silence. I ran upstairs and owled my friends, telling them that Xavier Malfoy finally came into the world.

Then I opened my trunk, looking for my diary. I wasn't going to write an entry, but a letter. A letter to Arissa.

_Dear Arissa,_

_I don't know how much you see in heaven, but I just wanted to know that Mum had the baby. Xavier Vincent Dylan Malfoy made his appearance in the world._

_Lucius__ and Christina were placed in Azkaban. I did what you told me to do. I let the Ministry punish them. _

_I miss you so much. I wish you were still here with us._

_I love you._

_Simone_

I didn't know how I was going to send it, but I was determined. I grabbed a Filibuster Firework and tied my letter to it. With a tap of my wand, I let it go soaring into the night before it exploded into blue showers.

Sure, this year was one of the weirdest, but I grew stronger from it. My sister might have died, but she is still with me. As for Xavier, he is heaven sent.

I crawled into bed and turned out the light, dreaming of a place where Arissa, Xavier, and I could see each other again.

(A/N) So there you go. That was the last chapter of DSG. I hoped you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it.


End file.
